Indestructible
by arcdemon12
Summary: The story starts off right after Eclipse. Jacob saves a girl named Toca from a power hungry vampire, he finds out that she is a vampire/werewolf. The vampire is still after Toca. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters from Twilight.**

Chapter 1

It has been two weeks since school has finally ended. Nothing really happened yet in events. All I did was read and listen to music, mostly trying to get lazy again before school started. My mom, Laura, now is trying to help me control the werewolf side of me. This year I started turning into a werewolf. Thank god my mom is still a werewolf to get me through the transformation. It's weird turning into a werewolf when I'm also part vampire. I was born a vampire from my father's side. My mom and my dad, Markus, have suffered for marrying each other. My mother was banned from La Push. Both her and my father can't cross the same lines like the Cullen's. My father mostly received abuse verbally and physically with the other vampires. I'm caught in the middle. The vampires treat me like I'm some type of freak especially since I'm part werewolf now. I never met another werewolf besides my mother….. yet.

Today was just another day again, me doing nothing. During breakfast my mom seemed to notice my repetitive schedule. "Toca, I don't understand why all you want to do is lay around all day in the house."

She doesn't understand the boring level of trying to find something to do in Forks. "Don't worry about me so much, mom. I'm fine."

She just frowned even more. "Honey, why don't you find a way of hanging out with your friends? I know Sydney would want to spend every minute with you."

I just smile to myself now. Sydney would find a way of trying not to stay bored here but not today. "Sydney Is going out today with Damon, maybe some other time." It feels weird when you find out that two of your good friends start going out together, but somehow I like the pair of Sydney and Damon together. They just seemed too perfect together like they were made for each other.

"Toca, can you please find something to do today that involves being out of the house?" I sighed.

"'Sure mom." Thank god she let it go this time.

When mom left for work I took out my phone and called my best friend Justin. Hopefully, free to at least do something with me today. "Hello?" he picked up.

"Hey, Justin, It's me Toca."

"Hey. Toca! What's up?"

"Nothing really, I was wondering if you could do something with me today. Like random fun time."

He only sighed. Not good. "I'm sorry, Toca, but today I have to get ready to visit my grandparents for the weekend in Seattle. I'll be back on Monday, and we can see a movie together then, your choice. Seriously I'm really sorry."

Whatever hope I had left was gone. "I understand. Don't be sorry. Hey, now I have plans for Monday." Today is Friday so I have three days to preoccupy myself.

"Thanks Toca." We both said our goodbyes and hung up. At this rate none of my human friends have time for me. Okatastic. Now I have time finish reading my Death Note series.

Right when I was about to start reading I heard my phone going off to the song 'Indestructible' by Disturbed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Toca, It's me Nat." My boyfriend, Nathaniel, is back from whatever he was doing. He's one of the few vampires that do not make me feel like shit.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Toca, I was wondering if you could go out with me tonight around 7:00." Something to do, my mom would be so proud.

"I would like to go out with you tonight." I replied cheerfully.

"Great see you then." We said our goodbyes and hung up. Something was actually going right for me today. Time for a happy dance. I ran to the stereo and turned on the radio to the song 'Miss Murder' by AFI. I started dancing like crazy because one: I love this song, and two: I'm not depressed from boredom.

After my happy dance I decided to go to my bathroom and take a shower to start getting ready. I don't mind getting ready three hours early before my date with Nat. I got out of the bathroom and went to my room to find something to wear tonight. I decided on a nice looking black short sleeve top with a lace detailing at the bottom with jeans and a pair of black flats. After I changed I went back into the bathroom to dry my hair. After that I straightened my hair and making sure all of my purple streaks were in place around my black hair. Then all I had to do was put my make up on. I took a close look at myself and thought I was nothing special. And people think vampires are so beautiful. I don't think I'm beautiful. I wonder why a handsome vampire like Nathaniel would want to date me. Oh well.

Around six was when my parents finally came home. When I told them I was going out with Nat tonight my mother was only excited that I was finally getting out of the house and then my dad had a very serious face. "Toca, I only want you to be careful tonight. I trust you. I am still cautious of you being around Nathaniel. He doesn't seem right to me." I understand his reasons, because Nat is a mystery to me. My dad makes me feel like that Nat is going to rape me and then kill me along the way. Thanks dad.

"I'll be careful." My dad just smiled warmly with his big blue eyes knowing how trustful I am.

"Toca, I hope you have fun tonight with him" my mom came kissing me on the head.

It was seven and right now my adrenaline was pumping. I never thought I would be this happy getting out of the house. Someone was knocking on the door and I immediately went to the door. When I opened it, Nat smiled at me in a sexy, seductive type of way. That only made me blush. "Hey, Nat."

His smile grew even wider if that was even possible. "Hey. Toca. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" everyone else said their goodbyes and Nat and I were heading to his car.

Nat opened the door for me and I sat in buckling my seatbelt. I waited for Nat to get comfortable before I say anything. "So …. Nat, where are we going? He sat there thinking if he should tell me or not.

"I want it to be a secret. Is that okay?" he said that while brushing hair out of my face, and then kissed me on the lips. This made me curious, but I wasn't going to irritate him.

"Okatastic." I said. He cocked his head to the side looking confused. I like how he does that on when I make up new and exciting words.

"Good" was all he said before driving off. The car ride was very quiet. Nat mostly turned up the volume of the radio while driving. I was okay, but it just felt awkward. In the car I noticed that he was driving into unfamiliar territory that I never tried to go to. Sooner or Later Nat drove deeper and deeper into the forest all I could wonder was why he drove us here.

When he finally stopped my light blue eyes grew bigger and bigger with curiosity. I turned to Nat and cocked my head to the side. He chuckled at my reaction. "Why are we here?"

He stared blankly at me thinking of how to explain our situation. "Toca, I understand that you have a great power that is hard to believe that you have."

I don't like where this is going. "Yeah, we talked about this before." His stare started to hold with concentration. It was making me nervous.

"I was thinking that it would be better if you were just fully a vampire. I believe that the werewolf side is only holding you down into becoming an indestructible vampire." I was getting annoyed. I thought maybe he was different than the other vampires.

"What are you getting at"? I said coldly.

"I want you to drop your werewolf side and let me bite you to maybe become a full fledged vampire….. unless maybe your power is greater being two very separate creatures at the same time. We could be an unstoppable team together, but for my benefit I would want you to let go of your werewolf side because I'm starting to have trouble controlling myself around you." He forced a smile at me.

My anger only grew. He wants me to give up who I am just to satisfy his needs for whatever plan he's trying. "Listen, Nat, I don't want to be part of whatever it is you're doing. I believe it's best if we should break up." He stared daggers at me with his blue eyes. Anger was growing inside of him too.

"Toca, Don't you understand how powerful we could be together. Wouldn't you want the other vampires eating out of our hands?" His plan of wanting to be on top left me uninterested in talking to him even further.

"No." I started opening the car door.

Nat couldn't take me leaving him. He looked like he could go off any minute. I got out of the car wondering where I am and thinking on how I was going to get back home until Nat fiercely grabbed me by the arm. His grip was too strong for me to let go. "I don't except no for an answer. It's either my way or death." his voice full of acid. All I could think now was that I should have listened to my dad about him.

"As I said before I don't want to be part of your power hungry plan!" I was going to burst too. He started to look scary. A smirk slowly formed on his face. "Death it is then." He punched me into the ground as hard as he can.

Was going to the forest a backup plan if I said no? Probably was. I got up and kicked him as hard as I could into his gut making him knock down a couple of trees. I had to get away. If I even tried to kill him I would only ruin whatever respect the other vampires had for my family. When I was about to run for it, Nat caught up and tackled me to the ground. Vicious growls were forming inside of us. I couldn't move because Nat had me pinned down to the ground. Then he said, "I hope this taught you a lesson with defying me." He picked me up violently and threw me as hard as he could into the cliff. I hit the cliff headfirst. The pain into my head was unbearable I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed in my life.

I fell back down onto the cold hard ground. I lifted my hand slowly onto my head only to find out that my head was bleeding uncontrollably. I was starting to lose consciousness. I started to think about maybe dying now isn't a bad thing after all since my life is nothing. But maybe I'll be alive and my life could turn out for the better or not. I know I can't die from this brutal head injury. Then that means that Nat would have to cut me into pieces and burn whatever was left of my body.

Nat found me and started walking closer to me lusting for my blood. He looked at my blood like it was the most precious rare treasure on the planet. I couldn't move. I was drifting more and more into unconsciousness. Nat stopped walking and said to me, "It's time to finish you off, but I wish you would of put on a better fight. I wanted to see your true potential…..Unless you haven't fully controlled your powers yet." After he said that I was able to make out a wolf growling to my right. Nat seemed to notice too and looked at the creature in terror with his black hair falling into his eyes. I used whatever energy I had left and turned my head to my right and saw a russet colored wolf, but it's not just any wolf. It was a werewolf catching my gaze with its chocolate brown eyes before I drifted off into unconsciousness.

**A/N: Okay so this is just the beginning, I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hours before the fight*

Jacob's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since I've been like this, running around like a lost wolf. It is like forgetting what it was like being human. The wolf side was like taking over me, and I was content with that. When I sensed that one or more of the other pack members changed into their wolf form, I would change back into my human form. My Jacob Black form. The emotions of what happened to me before kept coming back to me like when someone kept replaying the same show or movie constantly until the rest of the people couldn't take it anymore. It felt like someone triggered those memories and kept replaying them in my mind until I couldn't take it anymore.

Seeing Bella's face again, again, and again only made the depression feel worse. It's hard trying to see her run off with that bloodsucker! Why did this have to happen? That damn wedding invitation was what really got me. Wouldn't Bella know that I would have a problem if I was able to see her get married to him and then knowing afterwards of what she will become…..a bloodsucker. I don't want to think of her that way, but it's hard not too. Going to her wedding would only bring up emotions that I don't want to feel. It will only make me miss her even more.

Then the letter that the bloodsucker sent me, I feel confused just thinking about it. I took up on his offer of not wanting to make an appearance at the wedding, but the last part saying that he thanked me for taking care of Bella. That brought up past memories on how we would have so much fun together doing stupid shit, but now it's all over. That last part also made me confused if I should feel sad, happy, angry, or content.

Right now there is no one here to help me get through this grief. My friends are not the type of people to help me get through this. That must have been on what Bella felt when losing Edward all of those months, feeling that there is no one to help her until we started hanging out more. I'm just drifting off into nothingness. My heart is torn and I don't know on how to fix it.

I just can't stop running right now but I am in need of sleep. I stopped running and fell to the ground with a thud. I wonder when I could finally return to the pack. I'll think about it later, I need to sleep. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

I was in my wolf form running in darkness. I couldn't see anything. I don't where I am. Then I saw Bella looking really happy with Edward, but they couldn't even see me like I was invisible. I wolfed hoping to get a reaction but nothing happened. Then I saw Bella with my Jacob Black form in my bed before we said goodbye for the last time. I winced looking back at that memory. I couldn't take it. This must be the darkness of my mind. Then all of a sudden a beautiful snow-white wolf stared at me with the most beautiful light blue eyes. When I started to walk toward the wolf, it started to run. I didn't want it to get away from me so I followed it. Then the wolf started leading me to a bright light. I figured that it was an escape away from this world… But before I could even get to the light a piercing scream woke me up.

I turned into my wolf form to find on where that sound came from. I ran as fast as I can. Someone needed me to help him or her. I had to save that person. I figured out that the noise was where the cliffs where everyone would always go cliff diving around. I hope I'm not too late. As I kept running I smelled the sweet, repulsive stench of a vampire and a smell I cannot identify. Whatever that other smell was, it sure wasn't human. I have to hurry.

When I finally got there the vampire with jet black hair and blue eyes was winning against a black haired girl with black hair with purple streaks. I got angry and started to growl. The bloodsucker looked at me like he was going to shit his pants. Then when I looked at the girl, she was laying down on the cold ground against the cliff. When she looked at me, her light blue eyes pierced right through me. She looked so fragile with the blood coming out of her head like crazy. She then went unconscious. I have to save her.

The bloodsucker had shaken off the fear from his face and smirked. "Looks like I would have to continue this some other time. Make sure to tell her that I'm not through with her whether it would be killing her or finding ways into convincing her to join me." That was what he said before he instantly vanished in the forest. Damn it! I should have run after him, but I need to get this mystery girl somewhere safe.

I turned into my Jacob Black form. I walked over to her and picked her up as gently as I could. She was freezing. Somehow the damaging wound that she got on her head was starting to heal a little bit, but she was still bleeding a little. I used my shirt and put it around her head to make a tourniquet.

Right now multiple of ideas were going off in my mind on where to take her. I figured it would be best to take her to my house. I think a hospital would think of how abnormal it would be for her start healing this fast.

When I got home I was knocking on the door with my right foot. My father, Billy, finally made it to the door. He looked tired and worn out but when he saw that it was me he started to smile. Then he looked down at the girl I was holding and he made a weird worried look out of confusion. "Jake what is going on?" was what he finally said.

"Hey, Dad, I found this girl being attacked by a vampire and she passed out from blood loss." He still looked confused but was able to calm down. "I was wondering if I could come in and lay her down on my bed." He nodded for me to come in. I instantly went to my room and put her softly on my bed.

Dad came in the room. "Should I call a doctor to come over here?" was what he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. There is only one doctor who would be the best for this situation, but that bloodsucker isn't allowed to cross the line. "Dad, she was attacked by a vampire. The only doctor would have to be that one bloodsucker." My dad started to think of an answer.

"Jake, it is times like these that we need to break the rules. I'll call Dr. Cullen and tell Sam to blame it on me so that the Cullen's wouldn't be in trouble." His answer sounded reasonable and this is not the time to argue.

"Okay." After I said that he left. I left the room a little bit later to find a rag and wet it up with warm water. I wasn't just going to sit there and look at her fragile form. I walked back into my room I undid my shirt from her head and ran the rag gently around her head to try and clean up whatever blood was on her. Her head was healing but slowly.

20 minutes later the bloodsucker ... er Dr. Cullen came. When he saw the girl he looked relieved. "How long has she been unconscious?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"I think about 2 hours. I'm not completely sure because I didn't know the time at the moment." He stared at her for a bit.

"How did she get that wound on her head?" he said that while stroking his fingers across her head. He acted like he all ready new her.

"I believe that the vampire that attacked her threw her into the cliff." He had a serious face then nodded.

"I'll do what I can for now and then let you know later, and I'll ask about a few more questions about the vampire," he said.

"Okay." I walked out the room and paced around my living room. Out my window Dad and Sam were having a conversation about what's happening. I ignored that hoping that the fragile girl was all right.

30 minutes later he came out finished with what he was doing. "I was able to clean up the cuts. She has serious bruising in some areas. She would be mostly sore, the damage she took didn't break any bones, and there are no signs of her being bitten by the vampire." He said. Then he looked at me curiously asking, "Did the vampire have black hair and blue eyes that could have turned red?"

How did he know? "Yes. Do you know him?"

"I know him a little. Her father told me that she was out with her boyfriend and I saw him before."

"You know her?" I was surprised.

"Yes she's one of my patients. Her dad and I are close friends." That was what he was telling me but there was more to the story.

I have to know on what she is. "When I smelled her I noticed that she didn't smell human. I want to know on what she is." He gave me a serious look

"I'd rather have her tell you what she is than me. Well Goodbye" he was starting to walk out the door.

I realized something. "Wait." He stopped. "Can you at least tell me her name?"

The bloodsucker had to think for a moment. "I'll let her tell you that too. I have to go" when he said that he vanished out of the house. After that I walked into my room and sat on my chair. When I looked at her again she seemed to have looked a lot better. I have only hours now to wait for her to wake up and find out what the mystery behind her


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was blank. I don't know where I am. All I see is darkness. I felt like screaming into the nothingness knowing no one will help me. Then a shadow comes walking towards me. I couldn't make out any of the features …but somehow I know that he was dear to me, someone who I would give my life for. He started to do a wicked smile showing his sharp teeth. I'm not sure if should go talk to him or run as fast as I can away from him. The shadow looked like that he was ready to fight me. Then another shadow that was a lot bigger ran up to me telling me to be careful. Once he was in front me I couldn't make out any of his features either, but he didn't seem familiar to me. Then once this new shadow embraced me I knew that I loved him with all my life. He whispered I love you to me and ran off to fight the other shadow that turned really angry seeing the new shadow. The bigger shadow turned into the silhouette of a wolf. I felt like if either shadow died I would lose a part of me. I was scared of the outcome so I yelled no as loud as I can, but before I could go on another shadow snuck up behind he and hold on to me as tightly as he can. I turned my head to look at him and like the other shadows I couldn't make out his face either. I knew that I shouldn't feel save with him. I couldn't move because I was frozen as ice. The shadow that held me smiled wickedly showing his teeth before he bit me hard on my neck. I screamed like it was the ending of my life because I knew that it was the end

I was woken up out of my nightmare because it turned out I was screaming in my sleep. Once I noticed this I put my hands directly on my mouth to stop. I felt that my cheeks were wet. I was crying in my sleep and the tears were still coming down. I also started to feel the sharp pain in my head, which made me feel worse.

It turned out that I wasn't the only one in the room, a very tall muscular guy with long worn out and tired. I felt bad for waking him up. Then his face finally turned to look at me. His face somehow took on the oppression that he was both relieved and worried. Once I got to look at his eyes, they were the same chocolate brown eyes as the wolf that saved my life.

He started to walk slowly up to me making sure each step was careful enough to take in order to get close to me. He acted like the reason for my strange behavior was him bringing me to unfamiliar territory and that he thinks that I think that he'll kill me. My eyes grew bigger at that thought. I hit my head mentally. I took a deep breath and slowly let my hands fall from my chapped lips.

The guy finally got to my right side of the bed. He slowly and hesitantly lifted his right hand and gently touched my head. His hand was so warm against my head. That fact proved even more that he was the werewolf that saved me. He finally spoke, "Don't worry you're safe now. The vampire that tried to kill you ran away. I won't hurt you. You just have to trust me." He showed a small reassuring smile to let me know that he was telling the truth.

I all ready knew I could trust him by how he would go to all of the trouble to saving something like me. A stranger saving another stranger with all of his heart not knowing the consequences that made me feel happy. I returned his smile with a smile of my own. "Thank you for everything. I really do appreciate you saving me and taking care of me throughout the night. I owe you my life." That last part of what I said to him made him jerk. My smile grew more. I really do mean that even though I just met him, but I felt like I felt like I saw him before but I never met him. Weird.

He lifted his hand off my head my. He gave me a very serious face. "Do you really mean that?" I nodded. He smiled at me warmly. "How's your head?"

Now that I think about it the sharp pain that I was feeling before is gone. "It's doing a lot better thank you."

He smiled again and then showed me a look out of curiosity. The he asked, "What's your name?"

"Toca Night." I looked at him waiting to hear my rescuer's name.

"Jacob Black." The first thing that came to my head when hearing his name was the actor, Jack Black. I laughed to myself hoping that he isn't noticing.

He stared at me for while before asking, "Are you hungry?" I thought over his question. I probably should eat something, but I'm craving more for blood more than anything else. Oh well, might as well go for the next best thing. We both walked to his kitchen. It looked nice. He got out cereal and two bowls. He poured the cereal in each bowl and then the milk. Afterwards he handed me my breakfast. It was at that moment that my stomach started to rumble like crazy. I ignored it and started to eat. Jacob looked at me intently and got to the point, "Don't think I'm being rude for asking this, but it's for werewolf purposes. I was wondering what you are because when I smell you I couldn't tell what you were."

I paused. All I think was will he hate me if I tell him what I am. I mean werewolves hate vampires. They give their lives to protect people from vampires. But what would he think of me also being part werewolf? Here it goes, "I'm a vampire slash werewolf. If you hate me now I'll understand." I let my hair fall in front my face. I didn't want to see his face and I definitely do not want him to mine.

There was a long pause. That was making me nervous. I really don't want him to hate me because there's something about him on when I first really looked at him this morning. He finally ended the silence and pushed back the hair that it was covering my face. "Why would I hate you?" he looked at me so softly when he said that.

"Don't werewolves hate vampires?" I was confused.

He smiled warmly at me. "Why would I hate someone who I risked my life to save? You don't seem like most blo-vampires I've seen before. Plus I can't hate my own kind." He said it like he really meant all the words he said. I started to have this retarded grin on my face. I felt accepted. He spoke again, "So you can eat regular food too?"

"Yeah, but not a lot. I can last longer without eating regular food than drinking blood. Blood is my water. I'm weird like that."

"What about your heart. Has it stopped beating?" he was really curious about me.

"No my heart is still beating, and I do grow older. Until I started being part werewolf."

He stared at me for a moment before asking, "Is there some part of you that's human?"

I never thought of that before. "You never know." He only nodded. Wait I don't know where I am. "Where are we?"

"You're in La Push, and this is my house." Realization overtook me when I remembered that my parents aren't allowed to be here, but my mom told me that I wasn't banned. I wasn't there for the treaty.

While we were finishing up breakfast, there was a knock on Jacob's door. Jacob got up to go and answer it. Before I got up I heard a crash. I got up and ran to the living room only to find two other guys besides Jacob there. The two guys were playfully attacking Jacob. One had really short black hair while the other just had a little bit longer black hair. The shorthaired guy said, "Jake, you're back!" I wonder what happened to Jacob.

The other guy looked in my direction giving me curious looks. "Who's she?"

Jacob realized that I was in the room. "This is Toca. I found her attacked by a vampire last night." Both of the guys nodded. Then they introduced themselves as Quil and Embry.

Then Quil said, "Sam told us what happened last night saying that Dr. Cullen had to come here." Wait Carlisle had to check on me.

Jacob responded, "Yeah he was the only appropriate doctor for this situation. I don't care if I'll pay hell for it." The two guys nodded. I'm assuming that they are also werewolves. Then Embry walked over to me.

"Toca, Sam told me to tell you and Jacob that we're having a meeting tonight. He wants to understand what's going on. Will you come?"

"Yes I'll come."

He smiled at me and nodded. "Great."

All I could think now was that tonight all of the werewolves will know what I am and the situation that I'm in. Will they accept me like Jacob? Will they hate me and ban me like they did my parents? Will they treat me with respect or like shit? Then Jacob said something interrupting my thoughts. "Hey, Toca, we want to show you around La Push before the meeting tonight." I nodded.

After I nodded all three smiled, Jacob grabbed my right arm while Embry grabbed my left arm and they both started to pull me out of the house with Quil leading the way. They were showing me everything that they could show me. La Push was small and peaceful. Something about this place calmed my nerves.

Later on they started leading me to the beach that was really pretty. Then the guys started looking up at the huge cliff by the beach. Realization came to me. That was the cliff that Nathaniel threw me into. Then Embry broke the silence, "Hey do you guys want to take Toca cliff diving."

"If she wants to," said Jacob. Then all three of them looked at me. I thought about for a moment. Why not?

"Yeah it looks like fun." Then we raced each other to the cliff. I noticed the hole I made last night. It was huge.

"Has that hole always been there?" asked Quil.

"I don't think so," replied Embry.

Jacob looked at me in question thinking that I was the one who did that. I mouthed yes and we just went on to climb the cliff. When we got to the cliff I noticed that we were pretty high up. I looked down at the water curiously. Then Embry came up to me, "Toca, if you're scared, we can jump together. I won't let go of you." A teasing smirk was spread across his face. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or flirting with me.

Jacob hit Embry's head. "Cut it out Embry. I believe she can handle herself." Quil laughed at Embry's pathetic attempts with me. Embry frowned.

"I was only teasing."

Quil went first jumping off the cliff, followed by Embry. I motioned for Jacob to go next. I closely watched how Jacob jumped concentrating on every move he made. I was watching to see if there is a proper way on how to jump off a cliff. I shrugged it off. Like jumping off a cliff is safe. When it was my turn I ran as fast as I can and jumped. The adrenaline I was getting from the falling felt amazing. It was like the closest thing to flying. The cool water felt refreshing when I came down. It was I needed after last night.

Once I got my head out of the water, Embry started splashing me. That got me going so I splashed right back. We started being childish. Then Quil got excited and said, "Splash War!" All of us kept splashing at each other. We eventually got tired and got out of the water.

Once I got out I noticed someone familiar. He was walking towards us. His long black hair was covering his face. Then one name shot into my head. "Damon!" I yelled running to him. I ran up and hugged him like crazy. It felt well seeing a familiar face.

Damon hugged me back just as tightly. "I'm so glad that you're okay. Your dad called me last night saying that you weren't home yet from your date. I thought Nat did something horrible to you. Sydney had the shit scared out of her. She was worrying so much that she was spending the night with me. When I called Justin, he freaked out. He was cursing like crazy. I believe he said that he would try to come home as early as he can. And now to find you here okay, that makes me feel better." I'm so glad I was able to have good friends, but I don't want to cause this much trouble over them because of me.

"Thanks for worrying about me. Looks like I'm going to have to visit Sydney sometime soon." I started thinking about what crazy thing she'll do to me when she sees me.

He did a small laugh. "Be careful. I'm afraid what she'll do to you," seems like he was thinking the same thing.

Then I remembered we had company slash we were still holding each other. "Damon! How could you cheat on Sydney? I know Toca is pretty and everything, but how could you?" said Embry teasingly. Quil nodded in agreement. Jacob just stood there looking at us curiously.

Damon laughed and let go of me. I blushed. Damn Embry. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hey, Quil. Hey, Jake, nice to see you again." said Damon.

My eyes lit up. "Damon, you know them?"

He messed up my hair and gave me a duh look. "Yeah, I see them every time I have to visit my dad since my parents are divorced." That's right his mom took him away from La Push to live in Forks. "So, Toca, why are you here? I never see you here." I was thinking of a story to tell him. I noticed that the others tensed up.

"Last night Nat randomly drove me here to … do things with me. You know what I mean?" he gave me a hard look and nodded, "I broke up with him and things got shaky and Nat left me here until Jacob showed up and took me to stay at his house. Right, Jake." I winked at him.

"Yeah, I took care of her."

Damon smiled and said, "Thank you. That's really awesome of you. Toca, I'm glad you broke up with him. I thought he was jackass from when I first saw him. It took everything I had to not attack him. You have a good eye for picking out jerks." I would be scared for Damon to try to fight Nat. I know Damon has a nice built to him, but he's no match to Nat's vampireness. When I think about it, Damon does look like he's working out more.

"Hey guys it's almost time for the meeting. I swear I do not want to look at Sam's face if we're late again." said Quil.

"I should go now anyway. I don't know how long my mom can be alone with Sydney. Bye." We said our goodbyes. Damon smiled and ran off.

"I love that guy. It would be awesome if he was one of us," said Embry.

"It could happen. He looks a little taller from last weekend." said Quil.

I froze. Damon is becoming a werewolf. No, maybe Quil is just saying that.

"Are you okay?" said Jacob from behind. I jumped at this sudden closeness. Would I be okay if Damon turned into a werewolf?

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Apart from a crazy vampire after me, thinking that my friend could be turning into a werewolf, and going to a meeting where the werewolf community could either be for or against me, yeah, I'm fine.

All of us walked to Sam's house. I believe they said that he is their leader. When we got there I noticed there were seven other werewolves. There was only one female werewolf, two old men and three women, which were human. I started to feel self-conscious with all them staring at me. They introduced me to Paul who seemed to have an attitude and Jared with his girl friend Kim they seemed deeply in love. Then they introduced me to Seth, Colin, and Brady, they looked the youngest and the wildest of everyone. When we got to Leah, she glared at me and walked to the other side of the room. She looks like a bitch. Then I met their leader, Sam, with his fiancée Emily. Sam looked so serious that it intimidated me, and Emily looks like a sweetheart. Then they introduced me to Sue Clearwater and Quil's grandfather. Last was Jacob's father, Billy, he smiled warmly at me as I did the same.

It was time to begin the meeting. Sam started to speak, "There has been a vampire attack last night in the woods. I don't know why he was here but it has to do something with the girl Jacob saved last night. Toca, can you tell us what is happening? Why is there a vampire after you?" I tried to remember everything and I was thinking on how to word everything.

"The vampire is named Nathaniel Tanner he was my boyfriend," I noticed Jacob winced when I said boyfriend, "Last night Nathaniel took me on a date and randomly drove us in your forest. He wants to be really powerful and he wants the other vampires eating out of his hands. He wants to use me for my power," I hesitated before saying this, "I'm a vampire and a werewolf, and I also have an extra power, I can copy someone's actions just by watching them closely. I refused his offer of joining him because I was not interested. Nat was really pissed so he tried to kill me until Jacob showed up. I blacked out from there." Everyone was quiet after awhile.

"Jacob, can you tell us what happened when you found them?" asked Sam.

"I saw that the bloodsucker was winning against Toca and then she fell into unconsciousness. The bloodsucker took a good look at me and said that he will be back for either to kill her or convincing her to join him." Everyone was quiet. Sam stood there thinking for a moment.

"Toca, can you wait out side while we discuss this situation?" asked Sam.

"Yes." I walked out pretty fast. The air started to suffocate me. I sat on the cold soft grass hugging my knees as close to my chest as possible. I wonder if they could trust me. Would they help me or not? Would they see me as a friend or foe? They would most certainly watch for Nathaniel. I don't know. I worry too much.

Jacob's (POV)

All of us watched Toca leave the house. She looked relieved to be out of here. When we talked today I noticed that she has this fear of being judged. I wonder how the other vampires treated her for what she is. Sam started to speak to me.

"Jacob, do you think we can trust her?" I can understand his reasons of not being sure to trust a being like her, but I don't believe she's bad. There's something about the look in her eyes and the way she appreciated me saving her, saying that she owed her life to me. "Yes, I do believe we can trust her." Then Leah had to say something.

"I don't trust her. I mean she's part vampire she could be on their side more than ours. Who knows, maybe she is setting a trap with that leech." Dumb ass. She's only making a first impression on her. She doesn't even know Toca at all. Wait, I only known Toca for a day, but I just know I can trust her.

"Quil, Jacob, and I hung out with Toca today. I believe we can trust her," said Embry.

"Embry, you're just saying that because you think she's pretty," said Leah. I'm trying my best not to strangle her.

"I'm not!"

"Toca didn't seem like a bad person to me either. She has human friends. We saw the way she got all excited when she saw Damon Fark today. He was really worried about her." Quil was sticking up for Embry. I smirked when I saw Leah's frown when losing.

"Jacob, is this true?"

"Yes." This is starting to get frustrating. Sam nodded.

"I believe you. I guess we can have a wolf guarding her during the night, and a couple of us could keep a lookout around here and Forks." Everyone nodded in agreement. The meeting is finally over.

I walked outside to find Toca sitting down hugging her knees. She was deep in thought. I thought it was better not to ask her what she was thinking about. "Are you ready to go home?" she looked at me surprised. She must have not seen me walk by. I have to admit; she did look cute when surprised. Wait. Do I really want to think that way about her?

"Yeah, I bet my parents are really worried about me." was what she said.

Toca's (POV)

We both walked silently to his car. The suspense of wanting to know what happened at the meeting was killing me. When we got into the car I asked him about it, "What's going on? What are you guys going to do?"

"We are going to watch you closely and we are going to keep a watch around Forks and La Push." I'm grateful but I hate how I got the werewolves into this mess.

"I'm sorry I got you guys into this." Then he looked at me hard like I was stupid for saying that.

"Listen, Toca, It's our job to protect you from vampires like him, and I made it my business by saving you. You don't have to be sorry." This guy, why does he have to do all of this for me I don't get it. I blurted out on what I was thinking.

"Why do you care about me so much?" I said that annoyed. He was quiet for a few moments while driving. He was looking strait ahead.

"I don't know. I guess because I want to help you."That's probably going to be the best answer I was going to get. I started thinking of ways to thank him for everything he has done for me.

"Jacob, I was wondering if you want to go out tomorrow as a thank you. It can be a your day type of thing like I'll do whatever you want to do. And I'll pay for everything." When I looked at him for an answer, he lifted his right eyebrow in confusion.

"You mean like a date?" My face heated up. That wasn't what I meant. He took my offer the wrong way.

"No, like friends," I paused " Unless," I smirked, "you want it to be a date." He paused and he was thinking about my offer. Does he like me like that? Do I like him like that? I'm confused. Damn! What took over me to say that?

"Toca, I'm fine if we just go out as friends." He smiled at me. I smiled back. His smile always makes me want to smile. It would be too awkward if we did go out more than just friends, but I'm a little disappointed. Oh well.

"Yeah, same here. So I'll pick you up at 12:00 P.M.?"

"Isn't that the guy's job?" I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to pick me up?"

"Yeah." I'll let him have his way.

"Okay. You pick me up then." So we finally got back to my house. I'm happy to be back after all the chaos. I unbuckled my seat belt. "Bye, Jake, thanks for everything. I'll see you tomorrow." I hugged him. He hesitated when hugging me back.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." We let go of each other and I ran into my house.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" my parents came out of nowhere and hugged me like crazy. I told them about what happened and about how the werewolves were going to help me. My mom was pleased about it, but my dad didn't seem too happy about the werewolves being around. Dad told me that I have to go over to the Cullen's and tell them what's happening too. I'm not too excited about that. The Cullen's are mostly cautious of me. They think I'm dangerous. Then I got ready for bed. It's weird on how I can still sleep even though I'm part vampire. At one night I'm tired then the next night I can't sleep at all. What's with me?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that's it's been awhile since i updated new chapters. i actually all ready wrote this and chapter 3, but i hardly ever had the time to post it up. this chapter is pretty. enjoy.**

Chapter 4

My alarm clock started to ring at 9:00 A.M. "Shit" I mumbled struggling to get out of bed. I remembered that I m going hanging out all day with Jacob today. My eyes lit up and I started going to the bathroom to get ready. I took a shower and blow dried my hair and straitened my hair. I ran to my room finding what outfit I want to wear. I decided on a black shirt that looked like almost a mini dress, it had too large white buttons at the top and it was black with white polka dots. I had jeans that were frayed at the bottom and black converse with red hearts on them. I think I looked nice.

I ran down stairs to find out that my mom was eying me strangely. "What's up with you?" was what she said.

I looked at the clock to find out that it was 5 minutes until 12:00 P.M. "I'm going out with a friend today in 5 minutes." She smiled at me.

"Whom are you hanging out with today? Sydney…" I cut her off.

"You don't know him. He's the guy that saved me Friday, the werewolf, Jacob Black." Her grin grew. I bet I know why.

"Honey, I'm glad that you're getting along with the other werewolves." That was what I thought. "I hope you have fun."

There was knocking at the door. He came right on time. I opened the door to find Jacob smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back. Then he started to wrinkle his nose in disgust. "Toca, your house reeks." My smile dropped to a frown. Probably my dad was the cause of it.

"Jerk, and by the way my mom can here you by the couch. So keep your commits to yourself." he looked annoyed after I said that. I smirked. "Are ready to go or are you just going to stand there?" before he could say anything I grabbed his hand and ran to his car. Once we got to his car I started jumping up and down. I looked ridiculous. "So what hell are you going to put me through today?" I said while still jumping.

He gave me a WTF look and started to laugh at my weird actions. He put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to get something to eat."

I got out of his hold. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" We both went into his car and he drove to whatever place he wants to eat at. "So, Jacob, what are you hungry for?" He smiled and started naming a long list of what he wants to eat. My eyes started to get bigger and I'm pretty sure that my mouth was hanging open. Do I even have that kind of money with me?

He gave me another WTF look, "What?"

"You better hope the waitress thinks you're cute because I don't think I can pay for all of that." He laughed at me. "Jerk." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You better hope I think she's pretty." I snorted. "What? Are you going to get jealous?" he said that teasingly.

"Nope, I just really want that discount since you're going to eat like a pig." He laughed at me like I was stupid.

"I promise I'll be good."

"We'll see," I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and then messed with my hair. I slapped his hand off.

"What, only Damon can do that?" I smiled.

"And Justin. You might get that privilege sometime." He actually laughed at my dumb joke I just said. I was glad we finally made it to the restaurant. It was called Sophie's Place.

Once we got there the hostess showed us our tables and said our waiter will be there soon. "Toca, the waiter is coming over here. Looks like it's a guy."

"Does he look gay?" He gave me a, you are so stupid look.

"No, and even if he was I wouldn't want him to flirt with me." I giggled at that last remark.

"Well I'm not flirting with him. I'll still pay for the bill no matter how expensive you make it. I have the money." I sighed.

The waiter finally got to our table. "Hello." I wasn't looking at him, but I felt his eyes turn to me. "Hey, cutie." I think I saw Jacob smirk across from the table. I think he wanted to see me suffer. I looked up to see some guy I knew from school, he was my chemistry partner.

"Hey Josh." Then Jacob dropped his smirked. Then Josh realized he was about to flirt with me.

"Oh. Toca, it's you. What's up?"

"Just hanging out with my new friend Jacob."

"Cool. Are you still dating that pretty boy?"

I sighed. I don't want to think about Nat. "We broke up."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." There was an awkward silence.

Josh broke the silence and asked for what we want to drink. We said what we want and he walked off.

"Do you hate talking about that leech?" Jacob said.

"Is it that obvious? Ha. I was so stupid to believe that he liked me for me, when all he wanted was my power. He didn't treat me like shit like the others did. He only liked me for all of the wrong reasons. That's just hard to talk about for me, finding out who someone really is." Wait. I just blurted out how I felt about Nat so easily in front of him. Something is wrong with me.

"It must suck that he still wants you now."

"Yeah." My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Toca! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Hey, Justin, how are your grandparents doing back in Seattle?" When I said Justin's name Jacob looked at me curiously.

"They're fine. I'm so glad that they didn't get affected by the murders that happened."

"Me too." Then Josh came out of nowhere with our drinks and started a conversation with Jake. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are we still on for the movies tomorrow? I'm going to be back around 6:00 P.M. tomorrow. My parents wouldn't let me come back early. I was so pissed because I was still worried about you. I'm so glad you broke up with that bastard." Justin's rambling is making me forget his question.

"Yeah, we're still on for tomorrow. Hey I got to go right now. I'm out with Jacob right now."

"Who's he?" Justin said that a little harsh.

"My new friend, now bye." I don't like talking to him on when he gets over protective of me.

"Bye." We both hung up.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Jacob.

"It must suck that he still wants you now."

"Yeah." My phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Toca! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Hey, Justin, how are your grandparents doing back in Seattle?" When I said Justin's name Jacob looked at me curiously.

"They're fine. I'm so glad that they didn't get affected by the murders that happened."

"Me too." Then Josh came out of nowhere with our drinks and started a conversation with Jake. I couldn't hear what they were saying though. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are we still on for the movies tomorrow? I'm going to be back around 6:00 P.M. tomorrow. My parents wouldn't let me come back early. I was so pissed because I was still worried about you. I'm so glad you broke up with that bastard." Justin's rambling is making me forget his question.

"Yeah, we're still on for tomorrow. Hey I got to go right now. I'm out with Jacob right now."

"Who's he?" Justin said that a little harsh.

"My new friend, now bye." I don't like talking to him on when he gets over protective of me.

"Bye." We both hung up.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Jacob.

"Oh Yeah. We've been friends since we were in elementary school." He nodded. He gave this hard look like he was jealous or something.

"So how do you know our waiter?"

"We were chemistry partners back at Forks High School." I was glad he changed the subject, but he winced on when I said my school. "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and my school?" he was making me confused.

"No… I knew someone that went there. I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand." I wonder who the person Jake knew that made him look sad. I noticed his eyes had sadness and frustration on when he was talking. This conversation is not going well

Then Josh came asking what we wanted. I told him something simple. I don't want to eat a lot. Then Jacob had to ask for three different plates. I wonder if that was even being good. Josh opened his mouth in shock. "Do you really want to eat all of that? Those are really big plates." was what he asked.

"Hell Yeah!" was Jacob's answer.

"Okay. So who is paying for this?" I sadly raised my hand. Jacob laughed at me again. Jerk. "Toca, I feel so sorry that you are going to have to pay for all of that."

"Tell me about it." Josh did a small laugh and left.

"Toca, I could pay for myself its okay."

I put my hand up in protest. "No, I'm thanking you. I'm supposed to make it your day." He rolled his eyes at me. Moments later we ate and Josh came back with the check. It was pretty high.

Then Josh became my savior. "Toca, I'm going to help you pay for half of your guy's meal"

My eyes got big. "You don't have to."

He chuckled. "I want too, besides after all of those times you saved my ass in chemistry. I have to owe you."

When Jake and I started walking out of the restaurant, I started to feel dizzy and almost fell. Thank someone that Jacob was there to save me from falling. "Toca, do you think I should take you back home?"

"No! I'm fine. It's just from not hunting. I'll be okay" he stared at me for a while and nodded. We both walked into his car. "So…what now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm still hungry." I laughed.

"Of course. How about we grab some snacks and we could go to my house to watch movies."

"Good idea. You don't look good right now." Do I look sick? I looked at the car mirror and saw how tired I looked and it did not help that my eyes are bloodshot.

We went to some random grocery store and looked around. He kept grabbing for all kinds of food. I just hope I have the money for what he's getting. We went our own separate ways for a while. I was looking around randomly for about 5 minutes. I thought it was time to go so I started looking for Jake.

I found him over by the chip area. "Hey Jake I'm…." when Jake turned to look at me I noticed that Bella Swan was right there. Jacob looked a bit annoyed. I'm scared to find out on what I walked into. "H-hi, Bella." I was nervous.

"Hi, Toca." She looked surprised to see me here with Jacob.

"Jake, I'm going to go and pay. Bye Bella." She said bye back to me shyly. I started to do a fast walk. The tension over there was too high. I don't think Jacob was happy to see her. Bella looked relieved and surprised to see him here. What is going on?

I went to the cashier and paid for everything and then I ran to a bench and sat on it to wait for Jacob. "Toca, what are you doing here?" came a voice that I never want to hear. I looked up to see the curious eyes of Edward Cullen. I wish that he would just leave me alone. I know he doesn't like me, so why does he even try to be friendly with me? I hate how his nose wrinkles in disgust whenever he smells me now. How can I smell bad around vampires, but not werewolves? Jacob never wrinkles his nose at me like I smell bad. Might as well respond to him.

"I bought snacks with a friend to watch a movie later. Satisfied?" he nodded and sat beside me on the bench. I knew I should not have responded to him.

"I guess you don't want to hear why I'm here." The answer was obvious.

"You came here with Bella?" he looked at me like I could read his mind. I'm really glad that he stopped reading my mind after that promise I made to him. I promised that I wouldn't hurt Bella if he didn't read my mind. I would have never hurt her anyway whether he read my mind or not. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt pressed my back against a wall hard and threatened me if I ever hurt Bella, so I made that deal with him. He became even more interested in me after that. Weird.

"How did you know?"

"My friend is talking to her right now." He sat there thinking to himself.

"Do I know this friend of yours?" how was I supposed to know?

"Maybe, I don't know."

He dropped the subject to tell me something. "Tomorrow my family and I are going on another camping trip tomorrow and your dad wants you to come with us. It will only be for few days, three at the most." My dad always made me go hunting with the Cullen's. I always feel out of place with them, and it didn't help that they always tried to ignore me.

Then I remembered. "I can't. I'm going to the movies with Justin tomorrow night. Maybe some other time." I said that coldly. I can tell by the look on his face that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Sorry to tell you this, Toca, but we can't accept no for an answer. It will be awhile before our next trip."

"Sorry, Edward, but that's my answer. I'll worry Justin too much; he has to see me tomorrow." I was starting to get annoyed.

"Toca, have you looked at yourself today. You look like you need to feed. Your eyes are all red from the lack of drinking. Plus you look like you could pass out from the blood loss. I believe that you need to come with us tomorrow. You're too dangerous without hunting for awhile." I have to admit that he is right, but I can't do that to my best friend. The guilt will be overwhelming. If I don't go I'll go mad. I guess I would have to make it up to Justin some other time.

I sighed in defeat, and saw a smirk rising on Edwards face. "Fine I'll go."

"Good answer. I'm also curious to find out what you have to tell us tomorrow about what happened to you. Your father told us that sometime you were going to come over and tell us about your situation. Until tomorrow you'll tell us? "

"Yeah." Great, now they are going to be involved.

"Before your accident Alice predicted that Nathaniel killed you. When Carlisle got that phone call everything became clear."

"Alice predicted that I was going to die." He nodded his head, but before I could say anything else Jacob came looking pissed to see me talking with Edward.

"Toca, I'm ready to leave, now." He emphasized on the word now. I immediately got up and waved Edward goodbye and left. The last glance I caught of Edward was annoyance to see Jacob Black. I believe something more went on between them than just another werewolf, vampire moment. Jacob broke me out of my train of thought once we got into his car. "I'm sorry that I was rude back there. Leaving you by yourself when I was talking for a long time with … Bella."

He hesitated before saying Bella's name. There's something going on between Jacob, Edward, and Bella, and I will find out on what's going on. "Don't worry about it. I know what its like is finding someone you know randomly."

The car ride was silent on the way to my house. Jacob still looked pissed. I don't really like being in a car with an angry driver. Anything can happen. Then all of these questions were stuck in my head that I have to ask about what happened between him, Edward, and Bella. That would probably make him even madder. Yarg! I'm confused. I'm starting to give myself a headache. I'm starting to get tired from all of the dizziness from the lack of blood. I falling a….

_It was just a normal day at school. I was at my locker getting the books i needed for first period._

_"Toca! Toca! There's a fight outside of the school. C'mon we don't want to miss a thing!" yelled Sydney, her blond hair was bouncing and her brown eyes sparkled with excitement. Before I could say anything she grabbed my arm and started dragging me outside. Almost everyone was crowding in front of the cafeteria building. "Oh Yeah. I forgot to tell you the fight is between Mr. Perfect and some Indian guy who's not from here." Sydney's nickname for Edward is Mr. Perfect. She doesn't care for Edward, because she saw us when Edward threatened me. It's a good thing she didn't hear anything though._

_I wonder why Edward is in a fight. He doesn't usually do this. I started lightly pushing people out of my way to see on what's going on. Edward was making sure that Bella was safely behind him. He looked pissed and Bella looked worried. Good thing there was no actual fighting going on. When I looked to my left I saw him. My whole world stopped. I couldn't take my eyes off of the boy who Edward is fighting verbally with. He had gorgeous chin length hair that was shaggy. He had a little of an arrogant look to him, but gorgeous. I was starting to feel dizzy form looking at him, but then I noticed that he had a similar smell like my mother's scent._

_"Toca! Toca! Are you in there!" said Sydney. She had her hand into a light fist knocking on my head as if she was knocking on a door. I immediately was back to reality._

_"Huh?" I gave her a dumb look._

_"I asked if you know what is going on, because you know Edward better than I do." She had a look of annoyance._

_I shook my head to get whatever dizziness was left out. "I don't know. Let me look." I had a hard time hearing on what they were saying, because everyone around me was talking about the situation. I think it was a situation that happened over the weekend. The guy who's talking to Edward also wants to be with Bella. My heart sunk at this conclusion. I don't know why but I believe that this boy is in love with Bella just like Edward. I know that I'll probably never talk or see him again. I believe that it's best for me to just forget about him even though I don't want to._

_I noticed Sydney had a hand on either side of me. She was shaking me. "Toca! Toca!_ Toca! Toca!" I opened my eyes to see Jacob shaking me while repeating my name. He smiled when he finally saw my eyes open. "Finally and I thought I was a deep sleeper."

"Why am I in a car?" I'm always dizzy on when I just wake up. Jacob chuckled at me.

"Come on. Let's go inside your house." He opened the door for me and helped me out.

"I think I can handle it." He nodded and we took out the snacks that was in his trunk and walked up the front of my house. That reminded me, "Are you going to complain about the smell of my house again?" He looked at me and chuckled.

"I'll be good. Promise." I shrugged it off and unlocked the door. We walked into the living room and put the bags of snacks on the couch. "I'll go upstairs and look for some movies and you can do whatever like go and get yourself something to drink. I'll be right back." Before Jacob could have said anything I ran up to my room. Before I could get any movies I have to call Justin first to cancel our plans. I don't like talking on the phone to someone else on when I have a guest with me, so it's a good thing Jake is downstairs. I dialed his number.

"Hello?"

""Hey, Justin it's me Toca."

"Hey! What's up?" This is going to be hard.

"I just want to tell you that I can't go to the movies tomorrow night." Please don't be mad.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that I have to go camping with the Cullen's again for the next three days. I'm really sorry. I didn't want to cancel, but I have to."

"Okay. I guess we can find some other time. I just wonder why your dad always makes you go camping with them. I mean you always sound disappointed when you have to go."

"What can I say; my dad wants me to get along with them. I'll see when I can okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." He took that better than I thought he did. I'm so glad Justin understands. Well now I have to get some movies and run back down to Jake. I grabbed random movies and ran down the stairs. I found no Jacob in the living room. I put the movies down on the table and walked into the kitchen. I saw Jacob standing in front of my refrigerator staring at something that is taped onto the fridge. I guess I should say something, "Hey." That was stupid, but I don't know on what else to say.

Jake jumped up. He was startled to find out that I was in the kitchen with him. He turned his head to me. He looked like he was in pain. What was he looking at? "H-hey. I was just getting a drink." He opened the fridge and got out bottled water.

"Okay. Everything is all set." He nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I walked up to fridge because 1) I need a drink and 2) I want to see on what he was looking at. The fridge had these posted notes that my mom put on the fridge as reminders and then my eyes stopped on the wedding invitation for Edward and Bella's wedding. I thought about the run in at the grocery store like how the tension was so high there. When he said he knew someone at my school he must have been talking about Bella. Then the dream I had in the car was a flashback to the time when Edward fought with that stranger, but that stranger must be Jacob Black! He's the guy who loves Bella too. My heart started to race at the thought of my knowledge. He's the guy that I ….

"Toca, are you ready or are just going to stand there?" Jacob said as he was walking into the kitchen. My face heated up.

"Yeah I'm coming." I randomly got out water and we both sat down on the couch. I was starting to breathe normally now. I picked up the movie The Invisible and showed it to Jacob. "How about this one?"

"Sure Sure." I guess that was his version of yes. I walked up to the DVD player and put it in. Once the commercials started Jacob started to speak. "Toca, what's your favorite color?"

I gave him a dumb look. I guess he was asking me that so he wouldn't have to watch the commercials. I grabbed some strands of hair and pointed to my purple streak(s). "Judging from my hair, I say it's purple."

Then he grabbed some strands of my hair and started examining it. "Why did you do that to your hair?" I gave him an annoyed look.

"Sydney and I went out one day and decided to put colors in our hair. It was just for fun." He nodded. "So what's your favorite color?"

He thought for a moment before answering. "Red." I nodded this time. Jake started asking more questions to me, like hobbies, favorite movies and bands. It was mostly small talk, but I enjoyed. I found out that we have some things in common too. I asked the same questions to him. We started ignoring the movie. We would watch it for another 5 minutes and then we'll start talking again. I'm glad that Jake was lightening up after that incident in the kitchen. I guess I could always find a different place for the invitation. Then right when he started to tell me a stupid story about school that involved Quil and Embry, my door started to knock.

I wonder who could be here now. I wasn't expecting visitors. "I'll be right back." When I got to the door I opened it to reveal Sydney.

Her face lit up. She was smiling like crazy. "Toca!" before I could react, Sydney jumped on me. I always try to make myself weaker that I really am, because I don't want to make anyone suspicious of me. I think I made myself look a little too weak because Sydney and I both hit the floor with Sydney on top of me. This position looked completely wrong. Sydney just hugged me tighter. I started to hear Jacob getting off the couch to see what is going on. My body started feeling warmer. "Toca, I think it's funny on how your body gets really hot on when you're embarrassed. It's like you have an in intense fever."

"Hi to you too, Sydney"

Sydney made no effort to get off of me. I looked up to see Jacob hovering over us. Damn Sydney. Jacob raised his left eyebrow curiously. "Am I interrupting anything?" He said that mockingly. Damn Jacob.

Sydney looked up at Jacob curiously and smirked. I did not like that. "I should ask the same question." Did she really just say that?

"Yarg! Sydney, get off of me." before she had time to react I pushed her off of me. "I think you both know that nothing is going on."

"Geez, Toca, we we're just kidding. Right guy who I just met." Said Sydney nudging Jacob on his arm like they knew each other for years. "By the way, who the hell are you?" Sydney was squinting her eyes at Jacob while asking. She always squints her eyes on when she examines someone for the first time. It makes her look like that she needs glasses.

Jacob just smiles at her. "Jacob Black." He holds his hand out for her to shake.

"Sydney Daniels." She puts out her hand to shake his. Sydney's eyes start to sparkle. "Are you one of the Quileute people who my boyfriend, Damon Fark, hangs out with all the time down in La Push?" She always gets excited on when she talks about Damon.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Damon. You're the Sydney that Damon talks about a lot." I'm starting to feel that I am now ignored, but at least they are getting along.

"He talks about me. I hope they're good things that about me cause I'm weird." Sydney laughed at herself.

"You got that right." I agreed with her comment.

Sydney turned her head to give me a playful glare. "Toca, I do not need you to agree." I laughed. Sydney turned her head back to look at Jacob. She took a better look at him. "Have I seen you before, Jacob? You look familiar." Gasp. Does she remember the fight at school too.

Jacob furrowed his eyebrows thinking. "I don't think so."

Sydney stood there still thinking. Her face lit up like the light bulb just popped into her brain. I think she remembered the scene at school. Sydney relaxed her face sensing that it's best to not bring that up. I had to break the silence, "So, Sydney, what's with the random visit?"

She gave me another playful glare. "Ever since the accident you never called me. I wasn't sure if you were okay or not. Damon said you were fine, but I had to see you for myself." That's so Sydney.

"Damon said that you were spending the night at his house on when that happened." I added.

She nodded her head. "I did. Since I live by myself, I didn't want to be alone." She looked over at the TV screen. "So what were you guys watching?"

"I don't know" Jacob responded to her. He was too round up in our conversation about random things that he didn't pay attention to the movie.

"The Invisible."

"Good Movie. Justin Chatwin is so hot in that movie. I almost thought that was the reason why you wanted to see that movie, but you convinced me that you thought that the story line was interesting." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sydney, you're the one that sees movies that have cute guys in it." I corrected her.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Jacob you should see Damon's face on when I tell him reasons on why pick movies. He looks at me like I'm stupid, and he would say 'This is why you wasted my money on this retarded movie. For a hot guy' I would just nod and make sure that he's better than those actors."

All of us started getting wrapped up in our own conversations that it was around 4:30 p.m. Jacob looked at the clock. "Hey, Toca, I think that I should go now. Today was fun. It was interesting to meet you Sydney. Bye." We both said bye back and Jacob left.

"Toca, I don't want to be nosy or anything, but was that the guy who was fighting with Edward that one day."

"Yeah, that was him."

Jacobs POV

I walked out of Toca's house and headed to my Rabbit. I opened the car and headed for home. Today had been an interesting day. I don't know what got into me at lunch on when that guy, I think his name was Josh said to me.

(Flashback)

Toca and I were starting to have a conversation until her phone started to ring. It was her friend Justin. Then Josh came over and handed us our drinks he looked at Toca. "I assume she's talking to Justin." This guy seemed to know a lot.

"Yeah."

"Cool. Those two are always around each other. Some people think that they're dating or something. I don't know. Anything could happen." I just nodded. I didn't want to get into it. Then he left. I was sort of annoyed that Toca could like her friend more than a friend. I'm not sure on how I feel about her.

(End Flashback)

I wonder if I felt jealous at the fact that she likes someone else better than me, but then again she only knew me for two days. The grocery store was weird too with Bella being there.

(Flashback)

I was in the chip section until I heard someone call my name in a soft voice. I turned my head to see no other than Bella Swan. I was not prepared for this. I didn't want to see her until I felt better because I still have strong feelings for her.

"Hey, Bella" I don't know what else to say. I was speechless.

She smiled. "Hey Jake I'm…." Toca stopped what she was saying to look at Bella. I almost forgot that Toca was with me. The awkwardness made me feel annoyed and apparently it showed off on my face because Toca looked nervous. "H-hey, Bella."

"Hi, Toca." You can see awkwardness in Bella's face too. This was not good.

"Jake, I'm going to go and pay. Bye Bella." Bella said bye really soft and Toca did a fast walk away from us. She must have sensed the awkwardness too.

I turned my head to look at Bella. She had this sad look in her eyes. "Jake, I didn't know that you knew Toca." I didn't want to talk about Toca in front of Bella, because I'm trying to understand on how I feel about her.

"I just met her yesterday. Since I saved her the other day, she wanted to repay me by going out as friends today." Her face softened on when I told her that we were just friends.

"Jacob, I don't want to be rude or anything, but Edward told me that she's really dangerous. He wants me to keep a safe distance around her. Edward told me that she's a hybrid. Anything can happen with her. I was wondering on what you thought of her." Of course Edward would think she's dangerous. She's like everything wrapped in one. I wander why I didn't seem to think cautiously around her on when she told me what she was. Truthfully I didn't want to think the worst of her. Should I think she's dangerous? I don't want to, but Toca doesn't really act like a monster.

"I think she's nice. I mean she doesn't look dangerous."

She nodded understandingly. "Well just be careful for me."

"Sure. Sure." I didn't like how Bella just made that judgment by not even knowing her that well, but it's really hard for me to be mad at Bella. We both said bye to each other and walked off. That couldn't be any more awkward. I said that too soon. I walked over to see Toca and Edward Cullen talking. I was pissed to see Edward here too. Toca looked at me and got off the bench to leave.

(End flashback)

I don't know how I should feel about Toca. I had fun just being with her on when we went back to her house.

(Flashback)

When Toca instantly ran up the stairs I took her offer to just get a drink. Even though her house does reek of vampire, I can still smell werewolf in here. I wander on what her parents are like. I walked into her kitchen. Before I opened the refrigerator door I saw the wedding invitation to Bella and Edward's wedding. I froze. I looked at the melting point that pushed me the most to run away a couple of weeks ago. How close is Toca to Edward and Bella? She knows them. When I saw her talking to the leech, Toca didn't look all that happy to be talking to him. Then I remembered that Carlisle told me that he is friends with her father. That means that Toca's dad is a vampire too. I think I'm going to spontaneously combust with all of these emotions I'm feeling. Damn wedding invitation making me remember all of my past sufferings.

"Hey." Toca's voice brought me back to reality. Making me realize what's happening at this moment. I turned my head to look at her. I wasn't sure of what expression was on my face, but I didn't think it was good. She had this uncomfortable vibe.

Later on we finally sat on the couch to watch the movie. Toca put the movie in and sat down by me. I couldn't get the past thoughts out of head to stop, so I started talking to Toca to get this off my mind. "What's your favorite color?" I asked a random question. She looked taken aback, but answered me back. We started having our own conversation just like that. We barely even watched the movie whatever she said it was called. Just being in her presence and talking to her normally was comforting. I forgot all of my problems for that moment.

Then Toca had to go and answer the door. It turned out to be Sydney. I always wanted to meet her for some reason. Damon always talks about how awesome she is. I swear if Damon was a werewolf right now he would have all ready imprinted on her. I wouldn't be surprised if Damon is going to be the next pack member. Anyway I walked over to the door to find Toca and Sydney in this strange position. Sydney was right on top of Toca. Truthfully I didn't want to know what was going on. I decided to mess with Toca, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Sydney looked up at me, her blond hair with pink streaks got out of her brown eyes. When I did see her face I thought she was pretty, but not as pretty as Toca… wait. Should I be thinking that about her? When Sydney did look at me she smirked and started teasing Toca also. Then we started talking about whatever was on our minds. I thought Sydney was nice, but crazy.

(End flashback)

This whole day has been weird, but I liked it. I like the feeling I have on when I'm with Toca. I've been questioning how I felt about since I first saved her Friday night. I feel like I can't stay away from her. When she first looked at me when the leech almost killed her, my whole body felt strange I felt a different type of warmness. When she looked at me with her ice blue eyes I felt like it was my obligation to save her. If I didn't save her, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself, like I would have been in worse pain than before. I wanted to do whatever I can to help her like I have to help her. With how I'm thinking it feels like I've imprinted on her. …

My eyes grew bigger at this conclusion. I pulled to the right of the road on pushed my brakes on the car hard to get myself to stop. My hands gripped tighter on the wheel. Was I so caught up in saving Toca's life that I didn't noticed that I imprinted on her?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the 5th chapter of Indestructible. **

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I own my characters.**

Chapter 5

It was 12:00 P.M. and I could not sleep. I tossed and turned until I gave up to just lying down on my bed bored. When Jacob left Sydney and I got into a conversation of things that I did not want to think about.

(Flashback)

"Toca, I can't believe we ran into that guy again. Now we're friends. This must be so weird for you." I didn't understand what she meant by weird. I cocked my head to the side giving her a confused look.

"What do you mean by weird?" she gave me a duh look.

"I noticed how you looked at him the very first time you saw him at school. You could have been drooling. I had to bring you back to reality. You so like him."

I sighed even though I started to feel a blush coming and my breathing started to become uneven. I do not want to talk about this with Sydney. My life is complicated enough. I can't think about relationships at a time like this. "Listen, Sydney, if I liked him I would have told you by now." She rolled her eyes at me.

Sydney was starting to pace around my living room. "Toca, I know that you hate talking about your relationships with me. You barely even talked about that guy you just broke up with to me. I don't even know your problems that well neither does Damon. You don't talk to anyone but Justin about your problems. He's really keeping your secrets close to himself too. Trust me I tried to get it out of him."

I sighed. "Yes, I do tell Justin my problems." I had not told him that I'm a vampire/werewolf. With whatever problems I may have in that part of my life I would always talk to Justin about it, but I would try to turn it into human problems.

"Aha! I knew it! You blab about your secrets to him!" She's becoming really annoying right now. "It makes complete sense right now. You like like Justin." My whole body twitched. I stopped breathing. Sydney had no right to say that. I don't like him that way.

"Sydney, you shouldn't make conclusions like that." I said that through gritted teeth. I was becoming angry. My hands were starting to shake. I needed to calm down.

"Toca, I really hate it when you lie to me just as much as you don't trust me with whatever you're hiding from me. Listen, I'm sorry. I really mean that. I just want you to be happy, okay? I'm tired of seeing you hurt from your past relationships with these strangely good looking jerks." Her voice and eyes started to soften. "I just want to see you with someone that makes you feel comfortable and happy. I noticed how you act around Justin …" She stopped herself there. I get it. She wants me to be with Justin.

She's being really weird right now with her damn speeches and how I should live my life. "Sydney, why would you even think I would be interested in Justin like that?"

She rolled her eyes again like it was obvious. "Remember at our end of the summer party when it was just me, you, Damon and Justin?" She did not just bring that up.

"Sydney, stop it. Please. This is starting to get out of control." I feel like I'm going to burst now.

"Fine, I won't talk about what happened. You two should talk about it … unless you rather be with Jacob." My breathing became harder. She is being too straightforward, and she wanders why I don't talk about my problems to her.

I don't know what to feel right now. I can't move, because what she's saying could be true. I need to be alone right now. She doesn't understand. Apparently whatever emotion I had on my face she noticed it. She had a look of regret. "Whoa, Toca, I'm so sorry. I'm being a mega bitch to you right now. I'm so stupid. Damn it. I should go." I can tell by the look in her eyes that she really did mean the words that she said.

"Don't worry about it. You're just being you. You're not afraid to speak your mind. I guess I'll see you after the next three days?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just camping with the Cullen's."

She smirked. "Tell Edward I said Hi." I raised my right eyebrow. I don't want to know.

"Whatever. Bye, Sydney." I gave her a small smile.

She gave me this big stupid grin. "Yeah I have to go and prepare for tomorrow. Have fun. Bye!" she walked out the door.

(End Flashback)

My emotions are starting to get the best of me. Was Sydney right? Do I really like Justin like she said I do? Would I rather have Jacob? Shit! She made my life even more complicated. And worst of all she knows what happened last summer. Okay that sounded like that dumb movie I Know What You did Last Summer but no killing.

Then there is Jacob the guy that left me breathless by the first time I saw him. When I did see him all those months ago at school I didn't know what to do with myself. I also saw him more than just that one time.

(Flashback)

During school Justin and I got out of out of our 3rd period English class heading to 4th period chemistry.

"Toca, I think our English teacher has it out for me. I mean all I did was drop my pencil across the room and tried to get the fuckin thing and then she does her bird screeching yell telling me to sit down."

"Didn't you tell me your dad dump her in college?" I gave him a small smile.

He looked up thinking. "Oh, yeah, probably that's why I'm not getting the grades I deserve in her class." He said while scratching the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes playfully at him. All of a sudden this loud sound that sounded like a motorcycle was headed for our school and stopped by the sidewalk. I stopped. I was dead frozen I noticed that it was the Indian guy from that one time. My heart began to accelerate. I thought I would never see him again.

I saw Bella with that one blond haired guy. I think his name is Mike. Anyway Bella started running to that guy. For now I'll call him… Bob. I'm not creative. My heart started to sink again when I saw Bella climb in the backseat with Bob. I didn't like how Bella can love Edward so much to run off with Bob when he isn't around. I wonder who's going to win this love triangle. They started speeding off. Am I jealous of Bob loving Bella? Besides I'll probably never have a chance with him anyway.

I immediately saw a hand in my face. It was Justin. "Toca, are you okay? You look sad." He gave me a thoughtful look. I hate how my emotions show on my face so easily.

I gave him a quick smile to not make him suspicious. "Yeah, I was thinking what would happen if our English teacher expelled you." I tried to make my voice sound as even as it could get.

He gave me a small smile. He knows I'm not telling the truth. "So you would probably miss me if the bitch expelled me for nothing."

I nudged him. "Yeah, who else is going to walk me to chemistry?"

"Yeah. Yeah. C'mon we need to get there so I don't get expelled by him too." I smiled again. Just like that I felt a little bit better.

(End Flashback)

I remembered the look in Justin's eyes. He knew something was up with me. Good thing he's not the type of person who would try to get the information out of me like Sydney. I sighed.

I remembered that graduation party I was invited to. Edward invited me. Probably Carlisle wanted him too. I didn't want to go but no my father was all like, "I think that this is a great opportunity to get along with the Cullen's". I felt awkward going to the Cullen's house. I was the only sophomore entering my junior year there and I barely knew anyone there. I just walked around bored. I didn't know what to do. Then I saw Bob again, now I know his name is Jacob. I saw him talking to Bella. Jacob was giving Bella a gift. I walked away after that. At that time I couldn't take seeing Jacob with Bella. I knew right there that I could never have him. He is too much in love with Bella to even notice me. So why do I care? He should be happy with whomever he wants to be with, but Bella is with Edward. That must suck for him. After the party I started beating myself up for obsessing over someone that I never even talked too.

Days later after the party I couldn't stop thinking about Jacob. I was also dating Nat at that time too. I felt wrong taking interest in another man when I was dating someone else. I had to talk to someone about it and it was my mom.

(Flashback)

I was walking down the stairs into the living room to see my mom curled up on the couch reading a book. I walked slowly. My mom took notice of my presence and looked up from her book. She noticed the weird look of confusion on my face and she gave me a worried look. "Is there something wrong, honey?"

I breathed. "I need to talk to you about something important."

She nodded her head and put the book to her right side while patting the left side for me to sit on. I wasted no time to sit down with her. "Shoot."

I took a moment to think on how I want to phrase everything. I told her almost everything, my encounters with 'Bob', how I first saw 'Bob', and how I was jealous noticing closely how he felt about Bella. I didn't use Bella's name or told her that it was Edward's girlfriend. It would have seemed inappropriate to me to talk about that situation.

My mom took a moment to collect that all in. she put her elbow on top of her left knee and rested her head on her left hand furrowing her eyebrows. She was making these strange faces. Until she widened her eyes and then clapped her hands like the answer was obvious. "Toca, it sounds like you've imprinted on um 'Bob'."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I had never heard that term before. "What's imprinting?"

"It's a trait that all werewolves do, but it's supposed to be very rare. It's when you see someone for the first time and realize that he/she is your soul mate. It's said to be a lot stronger than love at first sight. Why do you think I love your father so much?" she smiled at that thought of my father. That still didn't mean that I am now surprised at this new knowledge of being a werewolf.

(End Flashback)

Truthfully, I don't believe in soul mates or true love, because I don't believe that love is perfect. Could someone have two soul mates? That leaves out that one perfect soul mate my mother was talking about. Seeing how Jacob cares for Bella the way he does makes me think that he would never care about me the way he does Bella. Sure we're starting to be great friends now but I don't think I'm his soul mate, but maybe he's my soul mate. Okay, that did not make since. Yarg! I'm over thinking. Imprinting is so weird.

It makes me think how Damon and Sydney are. Like Damon could have just imprinted on her. That doesn't make since he's human …. maybe becoming a werewolf. He is growing taller and having more of a built. I mentally slapped myself. He can't turn into a werewolf. My friendship with them would be even more complicated. I believe that it is safer for my human friends to not know about the true me, the disgusting creature that is I. That time I actually slapped myself hard on my cheek.

I looked at the clock. It said 1:13 A.M. Great after all that thinking I only killed over 70 min. I sighed. I heard a bark outside my window. Something to keep me occupied. I immediately got off my bed to look through my window. I opened my window peeping my head out to see what's out there.

I saw the russet brown wolf that is Jacob pacing around my yard. Seriously he doesn't have to do this, my parents can protect me and I can handle myself, but I don't want him to leave. Jacob turned his furry head to meet my gaze. My face heated up; even when he's in his wolf form he does it to me.

I was smiling and I lifted my right arm to wave at him. Jacob went into a sitting position making his mouth look like he was grinning and he wagged his tail like crazy. He's happy to see me? Get out of here. I'm not that special. We just stood there for a few moments looking at each other. Until Jacob jerked his head to the right and ran immediately in that direction. Something that didn't belong here was here.

It is now five A.M. and Jacob is not back. I'm worried. I hope he's okay. After I get ready for the trip I'll look for him. I walked into my bathroom and took a shower. I walked into my room and put on ripped jeans and a Bullet for My Valentine t-shirt on. I walked up to my mirror and put my hair neatly into a ponytail. My hair is naturally curly. My hair does this cool thing on when it's wet in a ponytail like the top of my hair straightens while the middle to my ends of my hair form ringlets. I took a close look at myself to see my eyes looking as black as night and my skin is pale. I looked like a zombie without having blood in a while.

I looked at the time again to reveal 6:00 A.M. Damn it! Where's Jacob? I'm going to look for him. I ran out of my room down my stairs to the door. Before my hand landed on the knob someone was knocking on the other side. I reflexively opened the door to reveal Jacob in his human form only wearing pants. He was panting hard and looked worn out. "Jake, are you okay? Do I need to get you anything?" I was panicking.

He chuckled at my worried expression. "I should ask you the same thing." This is not a time for jokes.

"Enough about me. What happened?"

He gave me an unsatisfied sigh. "I couldn't find the vampire that was here hours ago. I heard and saw something blond that reeked so I followed it."

Blond, so it must not have been Nathaniel. "Nathaniel must be sending out other vampires after me. Let's see I know he mostly has two other vampires in his coven." Jacob stood there with his face hard in thinking. "One of them is his best friend, Dimitri, and a vampire of his own creation, Daphne. It must not have been Dimitri because he has brown hair."

"What about the other one?"

"Daphne has long blond hair. It must have been her."

"I wonder why he would send someone else to do his job?" He was scratching the back of his head now. I thought of an answer for that question. Then the idea hit my head as the light bulb was popping out of nowhere.

"Nat is scared of you."

He looked back at me and smirked. "Nice."

"He's scared of werewolves."

He paused for a moment. "Then why wasn't he scared of you?"

"I don't come off as threatening, and besides I'm still part vampire." He laughed.

"You really don't come off as threatening. You're too short to be a werewolf." I hit him hard on his left arm. "Ow, that hurts." He started rubbing his arm.

This time it was my turn to laugh. "Jerk. I did grow. I went from 4'9 to 5'5. So don't say I didn't grow."

He out his hands up as a surrender. "Okay, okay. I won't call you short … for now." I rolled my eyes at him.

I heard my mom walked into the room. "Toca, your dad wants me to tell you that it's almost seven and that you should be heading out soon." I nodded an okay. My mom tilted her head a bit more to examine Jacob. "Hello. You must one of the wolves that's helping Toca."

"Yes. I'm Jacob Black, Toca's friend."

I stood there not knowing what to do. "It's nice to meet you, Jacob, I'm Laura Night, Toca's mother and my husband, Markus, is in the kitchen. Toca, I think it's time that you should get ready to go."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Jacob."

"Yeah, later. Bye." I said bye back. A few minutes later I walked out of the door and put my things in the back of my car to go to the Cullen's.

**A/N Just to let you know that female werewolves can imprint. if they couldn't then Toca would have nver been born. please review. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N here is the next chapter to Indestructible. **

Chapter 6

I am driving as slowly as I can to the Cullen's. I'm saving as much alone time as I can. Why can't my dad just let me hunt on my own without them? I feel like I've been pushed enough to get along with them. Sure Carlisle and Esme think I'm okay but the others still think I'm going to lose control over myself.

Okay Jasper always pays close attention to me because he believes I can crack at any moment and feed on as many humans as I like. Alice hates that that she has trouble seeing my future. Most of the time she can't even see it, but sometimes I can come out to be a blur in her mind. That makes her cautious. Rosalie's a natural bitch so she's gonna hate me no matter what. Emment just makes fun of me. I can't tell if it's good or bad but he does usually try to stay away from me because of Rosalie. And then there's Edward. He pisses me off. He's just really rude to me. I guess it depends on what mood he is in I don't know. At first he hated the idea of me having human friends telling me that I should stop being friends with them. But then the hypocrite goes and decides to get married to a human. Truthfully I don't really care much for Bella but Edward being with her has diminished the stick that was up his ass.

I finally made it to their house. I get out and close my door. Grabbed my little bag of whatever I needed and headed to the door. I had to knock. It was Carlisle who answered for me. "Toca, you made it." he greeted me with a warm smile.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." I lied.

Esme came over to me and greeted me with a hug. "I'm so glad that you can come."

I hugged her back. "Yeah." I let go of her and walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for the others.

In minutes I saw Jasper and Alice walk down to Carlisle and Esme. Then Emment and Rosalie. Edward walked down having an arm around Bella. When Bella turned her head to look at me, her brown eyes showed this emotion like she's sad. That look made me feel like I was the bad guy that made her that way. I wander what her problem is.

"Hi guys." I said that almost a whisper.

All of them managed to say hi back.

"Well, Edward, it looks like I'll go home and let you guys hunt." Bella and Edward looked at each other with longing.

"Okay, I'll see you later," was his reply. They kissed and Bella left. Everyone walked over to where I was seating waiting for some type of answer. I gave them a dumb look. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Toca, I believe you have something to tell us about your situation," Carlisle responded.

"Oh yeah." Emment laughed at me.

I told them about my date and what Nathaniel wants from me. I told them that Jacob saved me and that the wolves are going to help me.

"I guess that means we're going to have to work with the dogs again," spat Rosalie. I glared at her. She does not know anything about them.

"You guys don't have to help," I suggested.

"Toca, don't be absurd. There are more than just you we have to worry about with Nathaniel. Forks could be in danger as well," said Edward giving a knowing look

I sighed, "Okay you're right. Can we go now?"

"Yes, now would be a good time to hunt," replied Carlisle. Finally, I thought I was going to sit in here for another five hours.

All of us ran into the forest closest to the mountains. It felt good to get out. Carlisle suggested that we would hunt in groups of two. Of course it's always going to be Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Emment and Rosalie, and Edward and me. This is going to be fun, not really.

The others set off to do their thing leaving just Edward and me. "Ready," said Edward. I nodded and we started running straight ahead. We started passing a couple of trees then Edward said, "What's up with you and Jacob?" he actually asked that politely

Why is he asking me that? "We're just friends," I said bluntly.

He nodded. "Do you want to be more than just friends with him?" he said that one out of curiosity.

What's with the questions, especially about Jacob? I have to think on that one. I still have to have to sort out my feelings for him. He is my imprint, but he probably didn't imprint on me. In theory for now I'm guessing that he imprinted on Bella or not. "I don't know." That was my honest answer. Edward gave me a thoughtful look. Why is he being nice to me? "What's with the questions?"

His topaz eyes stared at me. "Just curious." Like that's a good answer.

I rolled my blue eyes at his lame response. I felt like there was a different reason why he's asking those questions. I don't think he really cares about my love life….unless it was for Bella. She could have been curious about why Jacob and I were at the store together. She could of thought that Jacob could have moved on with me, yeah right. That could be why she looked at like that. I'm going to change the subject. "Sydney says hi."

He gave me this weird look and he half smiled, "Tell her I said hi back."

Now what's going on between those two? "What's going on with you two?"

He shook his head, "I used to have algebra 2 with trig with her when she was a sophomore and when I was a junior and then the next year was study hall."

Now I'm curious, "Are you guys friends?"

He looked at the curiosity on my face and gave me a small laugh. "At first, but she told me off after the threat I gave you, but she still talked to me afterwards. She really likes to talk. Would you believe me that she used to have a crush on me?"

I stopped running. What the crap! She didn't tell me that! "Why?" I said in shock.

Edward stopped and smirked at my expression. "Not at first, but once she talked to me more she started to like me better. It was more natural than how the other girls liked me. I only read her mind. She was never going to tell me that."

"Why?"

"Because you know what type of life she lives in. With her trying to get emancipated by her asshole parents, her drug addictions, and just her outside life. She thought that she didn't want a guy like me around her like that. You know that was the reason why she broke up with your other friend, Justin." Then he gave me this look hoping that I was satisfied with the answer.

It took me a while to take it all in. "Oh. Did you know that her parents are going to sign the emancipation papers today?" he shook his head no. "Yeah it's finally going to happen. Damon is going to be there with her too."

"That's …" Edaward stopped his sentence. "There's another vampire here.

Jacob's POV

After leaving Toca's house I decided to walk around Forks some more. I don't want to go back to La Push yet. I have no idea on where to go or what to do. I'm basically killing time. I bet Sam and the others are on patrol now. When I was in my wolf form earlier I let Sam know that there was a different vampire sighting.

When Toca's mother came in I smelled the stench of a werewolf on her. That led me to believe that her father was the vampire. I finally figured out who was who of her parents. I always thought that Leah was the only female werewolf. I wander if anyone else knew this. Maybe I should talk to Toca about it.

I walked on further hearing a family at a building across the street. "Well I hope your happy now," said this woman who looked like she was in her forties. Her hair looked bleached.

"Yeah, you should be happy now you stupid bitch," said an older looking man. And then he slapped the girl in front of him. They both looked like trash.

I looked at the girl who he slapped and I saw the blonde hair of Sydney. She saw rubbing her cheek. "Yeah I am happy." After she said that the couple left. Sydney sighed and sat her herself on the sidewalk. She was digging in her purse. She grabbed out a cigarette and a lighter and started smoking. I know for sure that Damon would not have a girlfriend who would do that.

I walked over to her. She noticed the shadow over her and looked up. She gave me this regretful smile. "You saw that didn't you?"

"Only the end." I answered honestly.

"Just in case you didn't know the story I'll tell you. My parents don't like kids especially since they were going through a financial crisis at the time they had me. They really did not want to take care of me but they did. My father was an ass. He would do the things like hit me or like what you saw," she pointed to her cheek, "My mother mostly cared about her looks and her reputation. Not me. They were the type of people that didn't want others thinking that we're poor. As I got older I got depressed, so I started drinking, taking some drugs, and smoking, she paused, "Then in 7th grade I met Justin, Toca's friend, and we started dating. I thought a nice guy would help me feel better, but I didn't want to be a burden to him so I broke up with him. He insisted that he would help me out as a friend though and Toca liked having me around so I stayed. I'm trying slowly to give up my addictions. For now I stopped drinking and trying other drugs, but as you see here I sneak in cigs. Yes, I know that Damon does not like it when I do this but I just can't help it. He's trying to work with me. Anyway, I finally get to be emancipated from my parents today." she looked up to see my reaction.

I felt calm. I don't know how to feel. I guess she likes to act crazy because she wants to hide the fact that she's sad. I took a seat next to her on the sidewalk. "How did you meet Damon?"

She looked taken aback but smiled warmly, "Well he was one of Justin's best friends who went to a different middle school than us. Toca all ready knew him. He was going to be going to our high school. Justin told me how his parents are divorced. How his mom left La Push to live here. She still wanted Damon to know his father. I immediately thought he was a depressed kid like me and I thought that we would be perfect for each other then. But when I saw him for the first time, he was completely different from the person I imagined. He was so nice, so happy, so not the guy whom I pictured being interested in. I felt and looked disappointed. He even wandered why I acted that way in front of him," she did a small laugh, "He thought I had some type of stick up my ass or something like that. Then we became good friends. Earlier this year after school he ran up to me and looked at me like it was the first time he saw me and asked me out. I couldn't help but say yes. Anything else you want to know." She gave me this weary look.

She really likes to talk. "How did you get through life as a little kid?"

"Dimitri," she simply answered.

"Who's he?" she gave me a teasing smile.

"You really want to know everything, well since you're my new friend…. why not. Okay so Dimitri was this guy whom I met when playing outside. He was hansom, had long brown hair and deep blue eyes like the ocean. He would always talk to me about life and everything else. I developed a crush on him knowing that he was around 18 and I was 7," she laughed at that remark, "I guess I was sort of attracted to him because I thought that he was like me. When I touched his hand one time I noticed how icy cold it was. He would always look at me sometimes like he was going to eat me but then holds back. He would say things like, ' No I can't do that.' I always thought something was up with him. The last time I saw him was when he said that he couldn't see me anymore because he can't control himself around me anymore. He told me that he loved me and left." She sighed again finishing another long story.

I nodded as a response. I don't know what to say to that. The only guess I could make of this guy was that he was a vampire. I don't know. How she did describe him I would consider him to be that, but it's best not to talk about it with her.

"Now, Jacob, I have a question for you!" she said excitedly pointing at me.

"Shoot."

"Do you my good man have a crush on Toca?" her brown eyes looked at me with excitement.

I don't know if I should tell her the truth or lie about it. I'll tell her the truth. "Yes." I finally figured out that she is the one whom I imprinted on.

"I knew it. That's right I saw the way you looked at her yesterday. I am good." She was giving herself a triumphant smile. "But I can't help you ask her out."

I raised my right eyebrow.

She laughed at my confused expression, "Because I promised Justin I'd help him out. He's too shy to do it. Truthfully I'd rather have Toca choose who she wants. I do not want to force it on her anymore. Don't worry about me being in the way." She really did mean what she said.

I heard footsteps coming towards us. "Sydney, where are your parents they should have been here by now," said Damon.

"Cool it, Damon, they all ready signed the emancipation papers. I lied to you about the time." Damon was not happy about that.

"You let me sit at home and who knows what your father did to you when I'm not here."

"Maybe I don't want you to go back to jail for beating up my father again. You have a massive temper now and I don't know why." Whoa I never thought Damon had it in him.

"I just wanted to be there for you. Well at least it's over, and you get to live with my mom and me now."

"Exciting isn't it!"

"Hell yeah!" they both laughed at each other. I felt like an audience at some type of soap opera. Damon looked down at the cigarette. "Sydney, stop smoking."

"Okay." She took the cigarette and got rid of it. It was so easy for her to listen to him.

Damon looked at me. "Hey, Jacob, what are you doing here without a shirt on with my girlfriend."

"Nothing what you're thinking about."

He did a small laugh. "Good because I don't really want to beat up one of my best friends." Sydney circled around him. He lifted his dark eyebrows in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Did you get taller and more ripped lately? I know that this isn't the first time I've noticed this." It looks like Sydney is catching on that Damon is turning into a werewolf. I accept that he's going to be like me. I don't understand why Toca doesn't want Damon to be a werewolf. I guess she does not want her friends to know. It's going to happen sooner or later.

"Damon, what do you want to do today?" Sydney was bouncing up and down.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry."

"Yeah. Hey, Jacob, do you want to come?" asked Sydney

"Jacob, I think we're gonna have to get you a shirt if we're gonna eat out."

Sydney put her arm out in protest, "We could eat at our house."

I don't want to be a burden to them. "I'll just go back home."

They both replied, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." We both said bye and went our separate ways. Later on when I was alone I transformed into my wolf form and ran home.

Toca's POV

Another vampire?! Shit! Why can't Nat just leave me alone? "Edward do you know who it is?"

"It's… Toca! To your left!" Edward was in a fighting stance.

I'm too weak to fight right now. Before I knew it I was punched in the face and bumped into a tree.

"And I thought you would put up more of a fight than that." I looked up to see Daphne looking at me in triumph. I really hate her.

I got up and glared at her. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't hurt you right now!" I yelled. I need to feed and here she comes ruining everything. With her white blonde hair and red eyes.

"Why, Toca, I'm shocked that you even think of hurting me!" that sounded so fake. "Nat sent me to talk to you about the plan."

"Go on."

"Well Nat has decided that he's going to convince you to join him, but he didn't want to tell me his full plan because of Edward over there. If you still say no, then he's going to bring a war on you. But he's not going to be stupid like Victoria and get his newborns all in one place. It would be newborns from all around the world plus older vampires that are his friends." She crossed her arms.

"How is he going to control all of those vampires?" she looked at me like I was dumb and started laughing up a storm. I don't understand what's so funny. I looked at Edward who has a hard expression on his face.

"Oh, Toca, Toca, Toca, you've been dating him and he hasn't told you his power yet. That's funny. He would want you to know anyway and besides Edward would tell you after this. Nat's power is mind control. Newborns and humans are the easiest for him to control. Ready to join now?" she was mocking me by the grin on her face.

"You wish!" I felt myself starting to shake. I started to take deep breaths to get myself to calm down. "Is there more to why Nat wants me to join him?"

"Yes. I don't know if he told you this but Nat wants to join the Volturi for the power. What's more powerful than being in the Volturi? They rejected him because they didn't like him, so he wants to use you to take down the Volturi. He believes that you are the only one who can kill them. Pretty risky if you ask me, but if that's what Nat wants to do then I'm with him 100%." She smiled at that. This is just too much for me to handle right now. I'm really angry. "Nat doesn't want to give up until he wins."

"This is all about revenge!" I yelled. Is he serious?! I felt my blue eyes looking at her so coldly.

"Yes. I guess that's the only way your powers are good for. He believes that your copying powers have more versatility than you think like copying other vampire powers. I doubt it. You would probably have to be a full vampire than a vamp/wolf to achieve something that powerful. Other than that you're just some useless freak." She started laughing at her own dumb joke. "He told me that you have a new boyfriend. The werewolf. Tell him that Nat wants to take him down too and thank him for not killing you even thoguh I think he should have just gotten rid of you." She laughed again at her own stupid joke.

I can't take the shaking anymore I need to phase I want to kill her so badly, but she's the only one that's going to talk to me about this. Damn it! My breaths are becoming heavier and louder. Edward started looking at me in fear. "Toca! Calm down!" he said that urgently.

"Is the vamp/wolf getting angry? Did I make you this mad? Awwww. I'm sorry," she said that in the most fakest voice I had ever heard.

"That's it!" I yelled.

"Toca don't!" Edward ordered running towards me.

I felt myself explode my clothes ripping to shreds and the hair band holding my now curly black hair ripped too. I phased into my pure white wolf form. I'm ready to attack.

"Bring it vamp/wolf," challenged Daphne.

I charged as fast as I can, forgetting what Edward was saying behind me. I know what I want to do now. I need to take down her down.

**A/N I hope you guys liked this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

This is it. This is my chance to take down Daphne. I keep running faster and faster seeing that the vampire herself is standing there smirking at me.

I start to hear Edward running after me. I don't care how fast he is, I will get to Daphne before he gets to me.

When I'm just a few inches before her I pounce for the attack. I thought it was odd for her to be just standing there.

I found out her reason on when she jumped over me. I had trouble stopping myself until I ran into a tree. Damn trees.

"Listen, Toca, I have to cut our fight short for later cause you and Nathanial both need information from me since I'm the messenger. See ya." She disappeared.

I growled in frustration. I need to be alone, so I ran off away from Edward still in my wolf form. I need to hunt now or never.

The first of my prey was a deer. I pounced in for the kill. I started to feel a lot better after I finished draining it. In my opinion, it feels more natural for me to hunt in my wolf form than my other. This is what wolfs do.

Later on I hunted a couple of more animals until I felt 100% better. I wander how mad Edward is at me for being an idiot, especially for a fight that was not needed. I can't control my anger! No wander he thinks I'm a monster. Looks like I should change back and find himI ran behind a tree and changed back into my human/vampire form. That's better. I looked down at my body to notice that I've become even more of an idiot. I forgot that my clothes got destroyed when I transformed. I'm naked.

Damn it! I even left my bag back at the Cullen's. My luck is just fantastic. I could just change back and run to get my clothes. It's faster.

"Toca! Here!" I turned my head to see Edward throwing me my bag. I caught it just in time. "I thought you would want that." Edward said with his back to me.

Wow. That was nice of him to do. I put on some new clothes and came out from behind the tree. "Thanks." Then Edward turned around and by the look on his face he didn't look too happy. "Listen I know you're mad but…"

"Toca, I don't want your excuses right now. By the look on your face, I think you know why I'm mad." then he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, it's just that I can't control my anger. I see why you think I'm a monster. Okay, you win." I turned my head. I don't feel like seeing his reaction right now.

I felt his cool hand on my shoulder. I turned my head reflexively. "Looks like we have to warn the others about a possible war." Edward turned around and started running.

I followed. I can't believe that I'm the cause for a possible war. A damn war just because of me! And I didn't do anything but just live. I wander what would happen if I were to die? I'm positive today. I shook that thought out. I should tell Jacob and the others about this. Now I'm regretting having everyone involved over my problems just to help me. I sighed and Edward looked back. His eyes held sympathy in them. I don't want him to feel sorry for me.

We met up with the others and told them what's going on. The look on everyone's faces were mixed. It was between anger and worry.

"I think we should head back home and continue tomorrow," Carlisle ordered.

When we headed back to their house, I went into the guest room. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed. I felt like screaming into my pillow, but I don't want to cause a scene. I need to listen to some angry music to calm me down.

I grabbed my ipod out of my bag and played the song "All These Things I hate (Revolve Around Me)" by Bullet For My Valentine. That's how I felt at the moment like everyone that's wrong in my life is attacking me.

A little bit into the beginning I closed my eyes and started singing quietly with the song:

_Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears_

_I'm not feeling this situation_

_Run away trying to find that safe place you can hide_

_It's the best place to be when you're feeling like_

_Me_

_Yeah_

_All these things I hate revolve around_

_Me_

_Yeah_

_Just back off before I-_

"Toca." I quickly opened my eyes and pushed myself up into a sitting position to see that it was Edward who called my name. He took my silence as a way to continue. "Esme made you a late lunch if you want it. She made you your favorite soup, French Onion."

She didn't have to do that. "Okay. Edward, how do you know that my favorite soup is French Onion?" I never talked about what I usually like to eat to him.

He smirked at me. "The note your mom gave us on taking care of you for when you visit. Don't worry, I didn't break the threat you gave me."

I got off the bed to stand up. "Hey, you started giving me a threat first. I was only making it fair." I crossed my arms as I walked out of the room.

I heard Edward following me. I think he doesn't want me to have the last word. "I only did that out of caution." He said that as we were making our way down the stairs.

"Only because you thought I was going to hurt your girlfriend in which I have no attachments to. I don't understand why you would think I would hurt her." We were walking through the living room now. Edward was still on my tail.

"You would think the same way if I was around your friend, Justin."

I stopped and turned around to look at him. Edward had a smug look on his face now. Using Justin in this situation on when he has nothing to do with it. "No. I would never think that."

This cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

I held my ground. "Really because I don't think of you in that way. Okay. You're not a violent vampire. You're more mature than to hurt people like Justin. Argument over." I turned back around and headed for the kitchen. I saw the soup on the table waiting for me to eat it. I liked how the soup was in a bread bowl. I sat down grabbed my spoon and shoved it through the cheese on top and got the taste of it. It was really good. As I started to eat more, I saw Esme walking through the kitchen. I have to thank her for making something for me. It was so nice of her. "Thanks for the soup the soup it's delicious."

She gave me a quizzical look. "Oh, honey I didn't make that for you. Edward did."

Edward?! Is she serious? I looked over at the entrance to see Edward leaning against the wall. "I lied. If I told you that I was the one who made it, you would have thought I poisoned it." he put his hand in his hair and started scratching his head in embarrassment.

I smiled. "That's very smart of you." I turned my head and continued to eat while Esme smiled and left the room. Now it's only Edward and me. Edward took the initiative to sit across from me. I'm going to end this silence. "When did you learn to cook?"

"I started watching the Food Network station."

"Good station. My dad did the same thing when he married my mom."

"I guess our reasons are similar since I started cooking because of Bella."

"I see, so why did you cook this for me?"

Edward sighed. "I did it to help you feel better even if it's just something as small as that. I noticed the look on your face after I found you. You acted really down. You proved it even more on when I found you lying on the bed listening to loud music."

I gave him a small smile. "Edward, you don't have to feel sor-"

"Toca, I'm not doing it to feel sorry for you. I'm doing it because I was worryied about you. Okay." Edward sighed in frustration.

I sighed too. I started thinking about everything he said to me and came up with an easy conclusion. "Let's start over." Edward looked up at me studying my face. "I think we both need to push our past differences aside. I'm tired of arguing with you. Do you just want to start over and be friends." I meant every word I said. My father always told me to never hold grudges.

Edward took a moment to think. He gave me a thoughtful look. "Deal."

I smiled and put my hand towards him to shake, "Friends?"

He gave me his crooked smile and shook my hand. "Friends."

I sort of thought what we did there was corny, but I thought it needed to be done.

These past three days turned out to be better than I thought it was going to be. With the whole Edward and me as enemies cleared up. Now I can feel more comfortable once I go to the Cullen's house next time.

On Thursday morning I said goodbye and headed to my car. It feels good to go back home. I start to think of things I need to do once I get home. Like finally see Justin. I bet he hates me right now for ditching him. It wasn't my fault for canceling him. Plus I have to talk to the wolves about what Nathaniel's plan so far. I really feel guilty for getting them into this. I'm not sure if this was really my fault or not. I don't want anything serious happening to Jacob.

I pulled into the driveway as I made it home. I got out my house key to an empty home. Both of my parent s must be at work now. I guess I should complete some of the things on the list I made in my head for today.

After I put my bag in my room, I headed back outside to my car. I should go to La Push and tell everyone the news. They have a right to know as soon as possible.

I took my time on the way to La Push. I was thinking carefully on what I was going to say to the wolves. This is too much for me to handle.

I decided to go to Jake's house first. I feel the most comfortable talking to him since I know him the best. I parked the car by his house and made my way up the front door. After I knocked, I waited patiently hoping it would be Jacob who answers the door.

The door opened and it wasn't Jake who answered, but his father. He smiled warmly at me. "Hello Toca."

"Hi Billy. I was wandering if Jacob was home."

"He's at First Beach right now. You would be able to find him there,"

"Okay. I'll go there. Thank You."

As I was walking down the steps Billy spoke some more, "And Toca, Thank You."

I turned my head to look at him. I gave him a confused expression. "For what."

"For bringing my son back home."

Before I could respond Billy rolled himself back into the house.

Jacob's POV

I felt like walking around the beach right now to clear my head. I ended up sitting in the spot where Bella and I used to sit all the time.

Why do I always do this to myself? I keep reminding myself of Bella. I sat there and thought of what was going on this past week. Meeting Toca made me feel happy. Spending time with her making her smile. I have to admit I do miss her even though she was gone for three days. She's back today. I should go and see later. I'll let her be alone for a little bit and then I can visit her. Perfect.

My head twitched as I start to hear footsteps running towards me. I looked up to see that it was Toca.

She pointed a finger at me and said, "Finally, I found you." She was here for me. I felt a smile come across my lips. "Jacob, I have news for you and the whole pack." I became more alert on when she said that.

She told the whole story of what happened on when she was hunting, part of that leech's plan, and that the Cullen's are going to help. I sort of winced at that. I guess I have to face Edward and Bella sooner or later.

She began to talk more, "Jacob I know you are probably tired of me saying this, but you still have a chance to not be a part of this. I don't want Nathaniel to hurt you or the others. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." It really does annoy me on when she says this because I want to protect her and not get hurt.

I wanted to hug her and tell that but it would just feel inappropriate right now. "Toca, I was the one who got myself into helping you on when I saved you. If that bloodsucker is after me then so be it. I'll be ready for him." I tried to give her a reassuring smile.

Toca stood there thinking. Then she gave me a smile back and hugged me. "Thank you." She whispered. I have to admit that I do like her hugging me. It felt right. She pulled apart from me.

Toca's POV

After Jacob and I hugged, we decided to hold an emergency meeting telling the other wolves so they will be prepared.

I noticed how pumped Seth was with a possible fight. He was jumping up and down like a bunny rabbit. I giggled. Paul looked pumped for some action too. I looked at Sam's face to see that he did look concerned. I hope none of them get serious damage from this.

After the meeting, Jacob and I walked back to his house. "Hey, Jacob."

"Yeah."

"How do you control your anger as a werewolf?"

He put his hand to his chin in thought. "That's hard for me to explain because I'm still trying to find a way to control my anger." He turned his head to look at me. "Do you have problems controlling your anger?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I almost got myself into a whole bunch of trouble with Daphne because I couldn't control the urge to hurt her."

"Don't worry you'll find something." He gave me a reassuring smile showing his white teeth.

"I hope so."

I hanged out with Jacob and Billy a little bit more taking in the moment. I love hanging out with Jacob. He can be funny. We were watching one of the games Billy wanted to watch. I basically got bored. Sports aren't really my thing.

Jacob whispered to me. "Do you want to go outside and do something?"

"Yes." We walked outside. Jacob was leading the way to his garage. I had never seen so many tools in my life. I noticed car parts in there too. "Are you growing up to be a mechanic?"

"Nope. Just a hobby."

As I was looking around I saw two motorcycles to the left. I walked towards the red one examining it. I never road a motorcycle before, but I always wanted to try it. "Hey, Jake, want to go out and ride these motorcycles?"

Jacob winced at what I said. I have this feeling that I brought up another memory of Bella in his head. Damn, I have a big mouth.

"Listen if you don't want to ride these, we don't have to."

Jacob walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder and a jolt ran through my body. "I'm fine with it, but do you know how to ride one?"

"No, but you can show me."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Vampwolf remember? I'm stronger than you think."

After Jacob hesitated, he got on his bike. I was concentrating with every move he made on the bike. I think I'll be able to ride it. I did exactly what Jacob did on his bike and started riding it like he did. Jacob looked at me then smiled. We road the bikes around La Push for a little bit. I noticed that the time was close to five.

"Looks like it's time for me to go." I felt sad, but I really want to see my parents. Justin would have to wait to see me again.

Jacob looked disappointed too. "I guess I'll see you around then."

I winked at him. "You bet."

We hugged each other one last time and I went into my car and drove off.

It felt better to know that the wolves don't think of me as a burden. I truly believe that they want to help me now. That's always a good feeling for me to have.

I finally got home. I guess I would have to visit Justin tomorrow. Right now I'm excited to see my parents. I opened the door to see that someone was waiting on the couch patiently for me to arrive.


	8. Chapter 8

When I walked into my house I saw my best friend Justin on the couch watching T.V. his light brown hair was messy today. "Hey, Justin!"

He jumped a bit off the couch. He must not have seen me come in the house. He stood up straight and gave me a smile. His dark eyes seemed to glisten on he looked at me finally. "There you are. I almost thought that you were hiding from me for a moment."

I playfully rolled my blue eyes at him. "Hmm. And I was doing a good job too, but you found me."

He did a small laugh. "Get over here." I smiled and ran over to give him a hug. Then we let go of each other. "I missed you."

"You sound like I've been gone for a year."

"Felt like it."

"Well it won't happen again." Then we both plopped ourselves on the couch. "So, Justin, what happened after Sydney's emancipation?"

"Well now Sydney is living with Damon and his mom now. She's excited about that. I'm absolutely positive that she will be 100% happy now. That makes me feel good."

"Damon and Sydney living in the same house. Poor Damon's mom."

This caused Justin to laugh. "Listen, we're celebrating her emancipation on Saturday by going to see a movie. No ditching."

I turned my head to the side. "Pssh. I won't." I wander if Jacob would want to come. "Can I invite someone?"

"Of course. Sydney would like this one guy named …Jacob to come too. She said that he comforted her right after she saw her parents. She told me you would be able to contact him. I assume that he's the person you want to invite."

I wander what those two talked about. "Yep he's the guy. I think you would like him. He's really nice."

"Yeah, Damon said the same thing to me. It sort of makes me feel left out how you guys know something that I don't. I felt terrible how I wasn't there for the whole Nathaniel incident." He was looking down away from me.

"Don't worry about it, we always include you in on everything, and it's okay I'm over the whole Nathaniel incident." I can tell he felt disappointed about feeling left out, so I put a hand on his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze (in the friend way) to let him know I meant everything I said. "Don't worry I don't like hiding things from others," even though I do that anyway.

This caused his dark brown eyes to look at me. "Alright I believe you." Then I let go of his hand and turned to the T.V.

I saw my mom walking down the steps. "Hi Toca!" she came to the couch and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're back."

I squeezed my mom back. "I'm glad too."

Mom let go of me. "And I was not the only one who was glad to see you back." She said that while pointing at Justin. "I saw that boy's car parked in front of the house when I got back home from work. He was sitting out there waiting for you. I had to unlock the door for him to get in."

I looked at Justin and saw him blushing. I thought I would torture him. "Wow, Justin, I would have never considered you to be a stalker."

He gave me a glare. "Hey! I was only out there for a half hour until your mom got here."

"Honey, don't torture him. I noticed the bag you brought to the Cullen's was on your bed."

"Yeah, I came back home earlier, but I left to talk to someone about something important. Sorry to make you wait Justin."

"Don't worry I'm over it."

"So honey how was camping?"

I shrugged. "It was alright." I can't talk to her about Daphne with Justin sitting next to me.

"Did you get along with Edward? Any fights?" she gave me a stern look.

"Some fights, but dad will be happy that we made up now."

Mom clapped her hands together in excitement. "Your father would be so proud that you let go of your grudge. I should go and call him. He should be home in a bit though. Oh well." Mom started heading to the kitchen phone.

"Mom, please you don't have to call dad." It seemed like she didn't hear my words since she started chatting away with dad. I crossed my arms as I leaned into the couch.

Justin was laughing at my expression. "It's not that embarrassing."

"I know, I just don't want dad to rub it in."

"It'll be okay." He gave me a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

Mom came back in the room. "Justin would you like to stay for dinner?"

Justin smiled and said, "I'd love to."

Dinner was great and Justin left right after we ate. He said that he had to be home soon. I told my parents about everything that happened. They were now really alert. When I went to bed tonight it turned out to be surprisingly peaceful. When I woke up I felt well rested.

I decided to stay home today and read a good book. I started reading the book Into the Wild. The movie inspired me to start reading the book. After I read a few chapters I looked at the clock for it to read 1:00 P.M. I guess I should call Jacob about tomorrow or else he's not going to make it.

I walked to the kitchen phone and started dialing his number. "Hello?" It was his voice.

"Hey, Jacob, it's Toca. I was wandering if you want to go to the movies tomorrow night with Sydney, Damon, Justin, and me. We're celebrating Sydney's emancipation from her parents. I was wandering if you wanted to come." There was a short pause after I said that.

"Yes, Toca, I want to go tomorrow."

"Awesome! It's going to be so much fun."

"Do you want me to take you there?"

"No, it's my turn to drive you. I'm going to be your safe ride home."

"Whatever you say."

"Okay then, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You bet."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Tomorrow is going to be so exciting.

For the movies tonight I put on my black skinny jeans with my purple tank top. I straightened my hair for tonight too.

As I was brushing my hair a thought crept into my mind. Jacob and Justin are going to meet for the first time. I had the empty feeling in my gut. I felt my palms begin to sweat out of nerves. Why am I nervous about this? It almost feels like this meeting is going to be one of those new boyfriend meets old boyfriend…

That's not possible. Jacob loves Bella not me and Justin and I can't be together because of what I am. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. This is nothing I should be worrying about. Like those two would be jealous over me.

As I went to grab my purse, the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey, Toca, it's me Sydney" her voice sounded down.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need to tell you that Damon and I can't come tonight."

What?! "Why this whole night is about you."

"Well Damon has a really bad fever. He feels really hot and everything and I want to take care of him while his mom is out. I'm really sorry. You go have fun with Justin and Jacob."

"Okay. I'll have fun for you. Try not to get sick too."

"You bet I won't. Well have fun. Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up. I hope Damon's okay. I'll better check up on them tonight.

Later on I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door up to find Jacob.

"Hey, Toca, are you ready to go." He smiled showing his perfect white teeth.

"Yeah. Come on." we went to my car. The nerves were staring to build up inside me. I'm going to be alone with Jacob and Justin. I guess I'll tell Jacob the bad news when we meet up with Justin. I wander if there's a good movie out now.

"Toca, are you okay?"

Crap. My nerves are showing. "Yeah, I'm fine." I feel like I'm worrying over nothing. I took a deep breath again. I should relax while driving.

We finally got to Port Angele's movie theater. When we got out of the car, I scanned for my brown headed friend. I saw a bored looking Justin leaning on the wall by the doors.

I put my hand up in the air waving my arm saying, "Hey, Justin! We made it!"

Justin looked over to where Jacob and I were standing and gave me a welcoming smile. "Finally."

"Well sorry it takes a while for me to drive here." He laughed at me. I noticed Jacob looking at Justin curiously. I have to introduce them. "Justin, this is my new friend, Jacob Black. Jacob, this is my good friend Justin Miller."

"Hi, Jacob, it's good to meet you." Justin put out his hand to shake Jacobs.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you too." Jacob shook Justin's hand. This might work out after all.

"So, Toca, when are Sydney and Damon coming. Sydney should know this whole thing was for her" Justin said while scratching his head.

"I need to tell you both that Damon came down with a nasty fever, so Sydney wanted to stay at home and take care of him. She's really sorry."

"That sucks," both Justin and Jacob said in unison.

"Well um what movie do you guys want to see?"

"I don't know," responded Jacob.

"Same here. Toca, tonight will be your choice." Crap. I hate making decisions.

"Whatever." As I was walking to the ticket counter I noticed that they both started talking and laughing with each other. Phew and I thought something bloody was going to happen tonight.

I looked up at the movie choices to see that there was nothing interesting up. I'm tired of zombie movies. The romantic comedy up there looks like every other movie in that Genre. Ohh, a movie about a talking dog that knows the future! Perfect.

"Hi. What movie would you like to see tonight?"

I looked at the ticket guy to reveal that it was the blonde-headed Josh.

"Hey, Josh, so you are working here too?"

He nodded. "Yeah but just for the summer, I work at the restaurant because my family owns it. I'm here for the extra cash. Are you here by yourself?"

"No. I'm with Justin and Jacob tonight."

He smirked at me and looked over my shoulder to where they were at. "Interesting, I didn't expect you to be a player."

I crossed my arms and gave him a glare. He laughed. I hope he meant that teasingly. "I want three tickets for the talking dog movie."

"Wow. That's a movie that my little sister is making me see."

I glared at him. "I don't care about age on when it comes to movies."

"Sorry." I hand him the money while he hands me the tickets. "Enjoy your dog movie."

"Don't worry I will." I gave him a smile and walked back over to the guys. They were laughing some more and when they both saw me they saw me both of them stopped immediately. Great they're talking about me.

"Hey, Toca, I notice you're back" Justin said that with a nervous laugh.

"Very funny, what did he say about me, Jacob?" I gave him a penetrating look.

He looked at Justin and then to me. "Well I would have never expected you to be a clumsy person."

My eyes widened. Oh no he didn't. "You told him about that?"

Justin out his hands up in defense. "Hey it's not my fault you fell flat on your ass off the stage during the Christmas play. You were one very ungraceful angel." He cracked a smile.

"Well at least I didn't wet the bed until I was 7." I crossed my arms embarrassed.

Jacob laughed. "You wetted the bed for that long?"

"Let's just get our seats." While we were walking to the room Justin whispered to me, "Why did you say that?"

"You make me look in front of a new friend, I make you look worse."

He laughed, "So anyway, what are we watching?"

"We're going to see the talking dog that can see the future." I heard a groan from both of the guys. It's almost like they have the same brain.

"Why that movie? My little sister is making me see that next week and I was not looking forward to it," complained Justin. Another comment about age and movies

"Yeah, Toca, that movie sounds stupid," commented Jacob.

"Not my fault you guys made me choose." I linked each of my arms with the guys. "C'mon, let's get to the movie before it starts." I looked at both of the guy's faces seeing a blush appear on their cheeks. Never thought I had that effect on people. I shrugged it off and dragged them to our seats.

We took our seats with me in the middle. The movie started off pretty interesting. I had no idea the dog predicts the end of the world. During the middle with the car chase I felt my phone started to vibrate. I checked the caller ID came from Damon's house. Wander what's up? I told the guys to excuse me and I made my way out of the room into the hallway. I sat on a bench and called the house back.

"Hello?" came Sydney's voice. Her voice sounds strained.

"Hey, it's Toca. Did you call me earlier?" I started to hear strange groaning sounds in the background like a person is in pain.

"Yes! I need help! Something's going on with Damon! I don't know what's happening. His fever is off the charts, he's starting to grow more hair; he's getting bigger and going back to his form then getting bigger again. It's like he's mutating! I don't know on what to do. Help me!" her breathing sounds heavy and frantic.

My eyes grew bigger as to what was happening. Damon's turning into a werewolf. I almost dropped the phone when hearing the news. Why now?

"Toca. Toca! Are you still there?"

I put the phone back to my ear. "I'll be right over."

"Thank you. See you when you get here."

"Bye." We both hang up the phone.

I have to get Jacob and get out of here. It's going to take awhile to get back to Forks from Port Angeles.

I ran back to the movie. The both looked at me wandering what's wrong. I whispered, "Hey, Jake, we need to go there's been a family problem at my house and since I'm your safe ride home. Sorry, Justin, I don't mean to ditch you again, but…"

"Toca, it's okay, go to your parents. We'll do something another time." He gave me a forced smile. He looked hurt. I hate doing that to him.

Jacob and I walked out of the theater and went to the car. "Toca, what's the truth?"

"You knew I lied." He chuckled at the look I gave him.

"I noticed that you bite your bottom lip on when you lie. I noticed on when you told that lie when you were talking to Damon."

"Oh. Well Sydney called me." I gave Jacob a serious look. "Damon's transforming into a werewolf."

"We need to get him to La Push fast."

"I'm on it." I started the car and went as fast as the speed limit.

"You're going too slow. We're not going to get there before the final transformation at this speed," he groaned.

"I don't want a ticket," I replied. I started to notice the worry in my voice.

"Don't worry. We'll get there. Just try your best to not get caught going over the speed limit." He gave me a reassuring smile.

I sighed. "Fine." I started going from 30 to 50. It's probably not the speed he wants me going but I'm not as lucky as Edward on when I drive. While we were halfway there I felt my phone vibrate in my right pants pocket. It must be Sydney. I grabbed the phone out of my pocket one handed and gave it to Jacob. "Can you get that, I'm driving."

"Yeah…. Hello?…. "Yeah, Sydney, we're both on our way..... Okay…. Bye." He hung up. He looked at me. "It looks like we need to hurry."

"I'm trying. I'm trying to get us there fast."

After 10 minutes we finally we made it to Damon's house. We both got out of the car and rushed to the door. I knocked on the door loudly for her to hear.

Sydney opened the door. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and her hair was a total mess. "You're both here."

"Sydney is everything okay. Where's Damon?"

When I said Damon's name, she started crying and hugged me tightly. "Toca, he turned into some giant wolf creature and ran out of the house. I don't know on where he is." She started to cry harder.

Jacob and I both looked at each other. There's a werewolf loose in the town and it just had to be Damon.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I got Sydney to at least calm down a little bit, we went inside and sat down on her couch and Jacob sat on a chair across from us. I can't believe it that now is the time that Sydney is going to find out my secret along with Damon. First Jacob and I need an idea on where Damon ran off to. "Can you tell us what happened, Sydney?"

She brushed away a few tears and sighed, "Well, Damon was in his room sleeping while I was making us dinner. I started to hear him groaning in pain which later on turned into screaming. I ran upstairs to see on what was going on. As you both know I saw Damon's transformation into a gigantic wolf." She looked down at her clenching hands trying to not let more tears to fall. "I did the worst reaction to it… I screamed. I was really scared and shouted, 'What the hell are you,' and 'Get away from me you monster.' I also said some other not so nice things and the words had so much effect on him that he jumped out of the window." she put both hands over her face. "I must have made him thought that I fucking hate him! I shouldn't have said that!" she started crying harder and harder.

I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same to me. Her heart must be in pieces. I start to put my head on hers. "Sydney, it's a normal reaction to what just happened. How often do you see someone turn into a werewolf?"

"But what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore. He must be thinking that I don't love him anymore. Toca, I don't want him to think that I hate him because he turned into a werewolf. He must hate me."

"The only advice I can give you is that he will get over it in time. I bet he loves you and does not hate you. Damon will come back to give you an explanation. He'll understand why you acted the way you did."

Her grip loosened, "You're probably right. I could be over reacting, but anything is possible." Her voice sounds weak.

"I guess now we should look for him."

Jacob stood up, "I'll go and find him."

"Jacob, we're going together," I demanded. "It's dangerous if you find him alone."

He walked up to me bend down and whispered, "Sydney needs you and I believe that you should tell her our secrets. It's obvious that she is Damon's imprint."

"What happens if you'll get hurt?"

He smiled warmly, "I've been through worse."

"Promise me that you will be right back with Damon."

"Promise," he said as he kissed my forehead and walked up to the door. I felt the butterflies in my stomach increasing. What just happened? Jacob turned around, waved bye, and left. I would have to think about that another time because Sydney needs me right now.

For a few minutes, I just sat down thinking on how I can tell Sydney about what I really am and the situation. "Sydney."

"Yeah?"

"I have a long story to tell you."

(Jacobs POV)

After I closed the door I started to think if the kiss was the right action I took. I have no idea how Toca feels about me. Ever since I realized that she's my imprint I started to want to be with her more and more, but right now I have to find Damon.

Truthfully I have no clue to where Damon ran off too. I would transform if I wasn't in the city. I looked over to where Toca's blue Toyota was at. I could use her car, but I would feel awkward going back to the house so soon. I'll find him on foot.

When I was starting to walk, Damon's door opened. I turned to see Toca at the door holding out her car keys for me to take. She smiled at me, "I thought you would probably want to use my car. This town probably doesn't want another huge wolf running around."

I smiled and took the keys from her, "Thanks." She nodded her head and went back inside. I walked to her car and opened the door.

I swear I felt as though I drove around this small town 3 times and I haven't found Damon yet. It's been about 2 or 3 hours since I left Damon's house. Now it's getting harder to see outside since it's dark.

If I were Damon, where would I go to?

Flashback to 6 years ago.

I was walking around the forest of La Push. I saw a boy my age sitting on the big rock on where the trees circle around. He was crying. He lifted his head and looked at me straight in the eyes. I noticed he was that one kid whose father was friends with my dad. I believe his name was Damon.

I walked up to him not sure what to do. "Hi."

He gave me a bright smile as if the tears faded away. "Hey. Aren't you Jacob Black? I don't know if you remembered me or not, but I'm Damon Fark. My dad used to live here but then he moved out and went to Forks. He visits here sometimes to see his friends and sometimes he would take me too. Now he's coming back to live here." Now that I look at him better, he's putting on a convincing fake smile.

"Are you okay?" I blurted it out not thinking how he would take it.

He gave me a small chuckle. "No actually. My parents are getting a divorce. My dad wants me to stay in Forks with my mom. I get to visit him on weekends though," after he said that the tears came down more and more. "I would have never thought my parents would have a divorce. I thought they were happy," he sighed, "Guess not."

I was standing beside him dumbfounded. I don't know on what to do on when a boy cries. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I shouldn't be complaining since I'm still going to see my dad." He looked up at me, "Aren't you getting tired standing there?" he scooted over and patted on the rock for me to sit.

I sat next to him, "Thanks."

"You're Welcome." We sat in silence for a few minutes until Damon said, "I always sit on this rock on when I feel down." He smiles, "I always thought it looked like a turtle and then I started liking turtles a lot. When I'm at the zoo looking at the turtles always made me feel at ease. I guess because how they always looked calm by how slow they are or something. I don't know." He stopped talking and looked at me. "I must sound weird right now." He blushed out of embarrassment.

I shook my head, "No. I don't think you're weird."

He gave me a bright smile (a real one this time), "Thanks."

End Flashback

I think I know on where I'm heading now. I stopped the car before entering the forest. I got out of the car and tied my clothes to my leg as I transformed into my wolf form. It would be faster this way and this time there is no one around. As I was heading towards the turtle rock I began to smell Damon's scent. He's getting closer.

After a few more minutes, I saw Damon in his human form sitting on the turtle rock naked. I noticed he was hugging his legs. I doubt Toca would have any clothes in the backseat for him to use. I walked up to him in my wolf form. He looked at me with bloodshot eyes, he must have been crying. He looked at my form in curiosity. Then he said, "Are you what I am too?"

I nodded and then I transformed back into my Jacob Black form to show him who and what I am. "I have the same transformation like you, Damon."

He looked at me shock as though he could not believe it. "So…um does that mean you can explain to me on what's going on?"

I nodded, "Yeah," I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, Damon, you're a werewolf. The Quileute's descended from wolf's you know." I ended up talking to him about the legend, about the existence of vampires, about the Cullen's, and about Toca's situation. I had to give him a few minutes to take everything all in.

He held his head in his hands. "I would never guess all of this was happening. All I was worried about was Sydney's reaction to what happened hours ago. I bet she hates me now."

"No, she actually thinks you hate her."

"He lifted his head up to look at me. "Are you serious?"

I nodded my head.

He cracked smile, "That girl is crazy." He laughs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back home then….. but wait would I be able to live like this in Forks?"

I sighed, "We would have to talk to Sam about that. Are you ready to go back?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but how are we going to go back?"

"I drove." I lend him my boxers, since I don't want him to run around completely naked. It was to reunite Sydney with the new Damon.

(Toca's POV)

"So, yeah that's everything" I finally told Sydney about what I am and my life. It probably clears up everything for her and now I probably wouldn't have to stop being friends with her.

She was quiet for what seemed like hours a new record for her. "Wow, Toca, I thought something was up with you, but I would have never thought of that. You know I'm still going to love you no matter what. I've been with you way too long to hate you now." She gives me a big smile that she always does before the whole Damon incident.

I was speechless how can she be so accepting of this? Doesn't she know I could kill her with one punch, doesn't she know I drink blood, and doesn't she know that a psycho vampire is after me and she might get hurt. "You're weird."

Sydney looked at me and laughed. "I've known you for too long for you to just kill me all of a sudden. Give me some credit." I sighed and pushed my hair back. It's been a long night. "So … um I was wandering on what you thought of Jacob?"

I felt my face going red, "W-why do you ask that?"

"Just curious, I think he likes you. I saw that peck on your forehead before he left. Blah blah blah." She gave me a penetrating stare.

I guess I would have to let her know some day, "Well the truth is that he's my imprint."

"OMG! You should tell him that. Now that's an order," she said while pointing a finger at me.

I sighed, "It's more complicated than that. I think he has feelings for someone else. Maybe I imprinted on him but he didn't imprint on me."

"Bull!"

I looked up at her in disbelief, "What?"

She had her arms crossed, "How can he be your soul mate if he does not share the same feelings for you?"

"I don't know I just think that?"

"You don't know. You don't know. You put yourself down way too many times and now I know the truth why. Don't misjudge yourself just because a certain number of people think differently of you. There's always going to be those people that love even more than the hate others might feel. Look at me, I had to learn that one the hard way." She gave me a reassuring smile. Her confidence seems to be coming back.

"How did you go from being negative to positive?"

"I see Jacob and Damon coming back to the house."

"What?!" I ran to the door and opened it.

When the door opened, Sydney ran right passed me to Damon. I thought dogs could run out if the house real fast. She hugged him so tight. Damon chuckled and hugged her back. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Don't ever run away like that ever again. That's an order."

Damon did a relieved sigh and then smiled warmly. "I'm sorry too, Love you also, and where would I run to?"

I felt like leaving during their moment. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jacob. "Toca, let's go. I have to tell Sam about this asap. I might pick you and Damon up tomorrow because I bet Sam wants a meeting about what's happened."

Can he read my mind? I shook my head, of course he can't. "Yeah, that sounds good."

I got home around 3:00 A.M. My parents had a field morning with this. My mom saw me and said, "Where were you?! I thought Nathaniel got you! Don't stay out like that again. That's an order." She put her hands on her hips. She reminds me of someone.

It was my father's chance to speak, "What were you doing?" then he did a sigh.

"I was at the movies promise. But then Sydney called me about Damon turning into a werewolf and he ran away. I had to keep Sydney company, while Jacob was looking for Damon. I'm sorry."

My dad came up and hugged me, "It's good to know you're safe."

My mom pushed my dad out of the way and hugged me too tightly, "Make sure to call us if you'll be late."

"Of course."

The next day I heard a honk outside of my window. I turned my head to see that the clock read 7:00 A.M. Of course on when I do sleep, I can't sleep in. I looked out my window to see Jacob leaning on his car with Damon in the front seat. I sighed.

I went to my closet and got out black sweatpants and a purple tank top and then I fixed my hair in a neat ponytail.

When I got outside Jacob asked me, "What took you so long?" Damon nodded in agreement in the car.

I sighed, "Maybe I don't want to go out in my pj's." I went in the backseat as we went to La Push. It felt like a long time since I last been here.

We went to Sam's house to find the rest of the wolf pack waiting. Seth was rubbing his eyes asking, "Ugh, why did the meeting have to be so early?"

Sam ignored him and looked at Damon, "Damon is now one of us."

Everyone looked at him shocked. Quil and Embry got up and high fived Damon saying, "Welcome to the team."

Sam told everybody to calm down, "Damon, you do know than you would have to live in La Push for now on because we have to keep our secret safe plus you haven't controlled your powers and anger yet."

Damon nodded.

Now I looked shocked, What about Sydney!


	10. Chapter 10

The meeting was basically explaining the whole werewolf life, being with the pack, transforming, controlling of powers and anger, and etc. I can't believe Damon said yes to stay in La Push! What's Sydney going to do? She felt like she just got him back and now he's going to live in a different part of Washington, but it isn't too far from Forks. It's just that she was excited about living with him and everything.

I made a loud sigh. "What's wrong?" and apparently Jacob heard me.

"This whole Damon situation, I want him to stay in Forks with Sydney. I know it's best for him to stay here and everything; it's just feels like a separation of my friends. I don't know on what Sydney is going to think or do with Damon living here."

"That's deep," he thought for a moment before looking at me, "Well it's not as though he's going to be gone forever. You both can come by and visit here anytime you want. I'm sorry it's just Sam wants us to stay put in La Push."

"I understand," then he gave me a big smile before he gave me a quick hug. That was unexpected but hey I'm not complaining.

"So does everyone know Damon here?"

"Yeah, I bet everyone is excited that he is part of the pack now. When you look at it he seems to be enjoying himself too."

I stopped to look at Damon's smiling face. He was playfully punching Paul as they were pretending fighting each other. Seth was jumping for joy beside him and Damon put his hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Quil and Embry both gave him high fives as they were getting into a conversation. I thought about Damon's feeling in this matter. Plus he gets to see his father than just trying to make it down here during the weekends. Justin always told me that he still has mixed up emotions about the divorce but he's able to deal with it. No wander I love having him as my friend.

I smiled warmly at Damon. He happened to catch my smile and decided to give me one right back and waved. I waved back.

After about fifteen minutes later Sam told Damon that he has a week before moving to La Push. He agreed and then he told Jacob he was ready to leave and we were off.

In the car I noticed Damon was thinking intently so I asked him, "What's up?"

"Huh?" he looked at me stupidly as if he was woken out of a daydream.

I shook my head, "I said what's up?"

"Well… I 'm trying to figure out a way to break the news to Sydney because we just started living together and you know my mom is there and everything. I wander on how mature she's going to take this whole situation." So he was wandering about Sydney's feelings after all.

I gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry she's starting to mature. She'll find a way to be able to see you as much as possible."

He laughed while shifting in his seat, "You're probably right. When you think about it's not like I'm being shipped to the other side of the world. I'm still in the same state and it's not too far of a drive. She would find a way to cope with this. Thanks."

"No problem."

When we got to Damon's house, Damon got out of the car and then I tried to get out, I felt a warm hand around my arm. I gave Jacob a weird look. "Toca, I should get you home. Besides we should we leave them alone."

I stared at him. I would be nosy if I go with Damon to see Sydney's reaction and besides she'll call me later about the whole thing. "You're right."

He took me home. All I could think about is what's happening to Damon and Sydney right now. As I was about to get out of the car Jacob asked, "Toca, do you want to come by the forest near La Push to train for fighting vampires and to control your powers, etc. I know that the rest of us are going to have to train Damon. I know that you too would have to be prepared against that bloodsucker."

"Yes," I replied quickly. I want as much time as I can to be with Jacob even though I'm not first on his list of people; I want to at least want to be a close second since Bella is probably his number one.

He gave me a big smile, "Great! Come by whenever. We're going to start training Damon next week on when he lives officially in La Push."

"I'll make sure to mark that on my calendar."

"Awesome, well I guess I'll see you later."

"Uh…Yeah." I stood by the car door not wanting to move. I want to wait for that phone call from Sydney. "Bye."

"Bye." Then he was off.

I got inside and decided to go to my room and wait for my phone to ring. Sydney has to tell me all of the details on what's about to happen. I want to be the best friend that will tell her everything will be okay while Damon is living in La Push.

After lying down for a few minutes I decided to listen to music. The first song that came on was "Far From Over" by Rev Theory.

Wait there was a brighter day  
Where I could view the world  
Without the sorrows I have known  
(What if I could feel)  
And now it's a different place  
Where memories fade away without a trace  
But there's a shadow  
A shadow I can't feel  
My eyes are closing softly  
I never wanted to be  
Inside these walls I fade away  
I never wanted to be  
Still holding on cause this is

Far from over  
I won't say goodnight  
My heart's grown colder  
Waiting for the sun to rise again  
Crawling closer  
So save your kiss goodbye  
It's far from over  
I won't fear anymore

Wait I know it's not too late  
Even though the innocence is scarred  
There's still tomorrow  
(What if I could see)  
I could just escape  
Close my eyes and dream about  
A sentimental vision  
A vision I could feel  
This time I won't go softly  
I never wanted to be  
Refuse to simply fade away  
I never wanted to be  
Still holding on cause this is

Far from over  
I won't say goodnight  
My heart's grown colder  
Waiting for the sun to rise again  
Crawling closer  
So save your kiss goodbye  
It's far from over  
I won't fear anymore

What if I could feel  
What if I could see again  
It's far from over  
And I am crawling closer

Far from over  
I won't say goodnight  
My heart's grown colder  
Waiting for the sun to rise again  
Crawling closer  
So save your kiss goodbye  
It's far from over  
I won't fear anymore

I put this song on repeat. It described my situation perfectly with the whole Nathaniel incident. I know it's not going to be over until he's gone. I wander if I am becoming more depressed with all of this. If Jacob wasn't here I would be dead.

I always wondered if someone tried to kill me, would I become completely a vampire. If that does happen, the werewolf part of me would be gone because they're living creatures. If vampires were supposed to be undead, then how am I alive? I always wished that I wasn't the only one with this condition because I want to talk to someone that does understand what I'm going through. I want someone to understand me because I don't think I understand myself.

I sighed while lying on my bed. Maybe I am becoming more depressed than I was before. Damn, maybe I should put on some happy music instead. When I was about to change songs I heard my phone ringing. I took out my headphones and immediately picked up the phone. "Hello?" I said breathlessly.

"Hey, Toca, it's Sydney," her voice sounded warned out, "Damon told me he was leaving in a week." She sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you. I did cry. I know he's just going to be in LA Push and I can visit and stuff. We started being together more and I'll feel a little lonely without him in Forks. School will also be lonely without him too. He's everything to me." I heard another loud sigh.

"It's ok. Look at the friendship Jacob and I have. He lives in La Push and I live in Forks and we still see each other plenty of times," I hope that helps her uneasiness. I'm never good at giving advice.

There was silence for a moment. "You would understand on what I'm going through since Jacob is your imprint. I must be acting foolish to how mature you are. Maybe I could be able to stand Damon living in La Push for now on. Thanks." She started to perk up. I didn't know that line would work.

"You're welcome?" I said confused because I felt like I wasn't much of a help. Oh well, whatever works.

"Well…I'll talk to you later. I have a lot of thinking to do. Bye," she said.

I said bye back and hung up. I sighed, I feel like tonight is going to be a long night.

I laid in my bed thinking about on what Sydney said. She's handling the situation better than what I thought was going to happen. She made it sound like I should be sad about Jacob living in La Push, but I'm not. Sure I imprinted on him, but it's going to be hard for me to get over his love for Bella. I admit it, I'm jealous. As long as I'm second place, I'll be fine… I think.

I wonder on how the other wolves feel about me. I'm sort of nervous going over there again tomorrow. I still feel like I don't know them enough and they don't know enough about me.

In the morning I got up from a sleepless night. I brushed my black hair and got into black sweatpants and a purple tank top. I made sure to pack some extra clothes, so I won't repeat on what happened last time. That was embarrassing.

I got out of the house and ran to Jacob's house. I want to get faster than using a car. I ran straight to Jake's house because I'm guessing that's where we're meeting. When I knocked on the door Billy answered. I swear he always answers the door "Hi, is Jacob home?"

He gave me a warm smile like he always does and pointed to where I'm guessing his room is at. I opened his door to find him sleeping on his bed. He must be tired from doing his job as a werewolf protector. I leaned into his wall watching him sleep. Seeing him breathing in and out and seeing how child like his features are when sleeping is really sweet. Then he started to snore really loud, I smiled while not trying to laugh. Months ago, I probably only dreamed to be able to see this boy asleep. I smiled so big that I couldn't contain myself.

Truthfully I don't really want to wake him up. I told Billy that I would take a walk around until he gets up. Even though I would like to watch him sleep… I feel like a creeper doing it. Only Edward could get away with stuff like that.

I was walking wherever until I got to the beach. I decided to sit on the sand. The summer wind was cool against my face. My black hair swayed in the motion of the wind. This felt relaxing. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked up to see the female wolf of the pack, Leah, glaring over me. I gave her a small smile wanting to be polite.

"What are you doing here?" she said it in a tone as if I'm the last person she ever wants to see. She crossed her arms showing how aggravated she is of me. What did I do?

"I'm here to train with you guys. We got to be strong enough to fight the other vampires," I tried to give her a friendly smile but my nerves got the best of me and made me look like a freak when I smiled.

She gave me a disgusted look seeing through my nervous smile, "Listen, I'm probably the only person that thinks this, but I think you should stay away from us. I think you're only going to cause danger to us. I still don't trust you even though the others trust you just because of Jacob im-making a friend in you." I could swear her glare was piercing right through me. I felt frightened.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say. Even though I have been through countless of vampires and some humans saying they don't like me, but this just tears me up inside. I was thinking I finally found a group that can like me and respect me for who I am. I guess not everything is perfect.

She still looked pissed, "Yeah right you're sorry. You're causing us so much trouble with this war and it's your entire fault. I bet you don't even care on what happens to the rest of us as long as Jacob is okay. And guess what he likes someone else that's not you. So don't waste your time on him." She smirked as if she has the win over me.

I feel so emotionally drained right now. I never knew she felt this much hate over me. "I'm sorry," I saw her roll her dark eyes, "I never thought it would cause this much trouble. I didn't want all of this." I swear I felt my voice lose confidence as I kept talking. "I thought I found a group that would accept me for what I am. I guess I got carried away and I'm sorry, I just felt like I wasn't the freak when I' here. The vampires don't treat me with respect and I thought it would be different here."

I felt like I made her even madder if that was even possible, "Youthink you're the one that feels left out in the world! Try being me. The only female full breed werewolf! It's not that easy being with my pack thinking I'm the weakest out of all of them. I can't even be with the man I love because he imprinted on someone else! You probably don't understand the way I feel. You can't be in the middle; it's either the bloodsuckers or the wolf pack. All you do is go from those leeches to us. How do we know if you're not just planning something with that other one?" her breathing was starting to sound uneven and her arms are shaking. I got to get out of here before things get worse.

"I do understand how you feel. I really do. If you feel left out, you can always talk to my mom, she's exactly like you. A female werewolf." Please don't get worse, but I swear she doesn't understand how her problems sound almost as similar as mine.

"Don't compare me to someone who likes to spend all day loving those leeches! I'm nothing like you! I wish you would just leave!" that pulled the trigger to Leah's outburst and she transformed into her wolf form. She wasn't as big as the guys but still big. Her fur was a chocolate brown.

I never wanted a fight like this. I never expected her to come up to me and started to verbally assault me and now want to rip my insides out. Is this what she really thinks is best for her pack, get rid of me. I guess I can understand why she hates me. Another reason I hate that I'm born, all I do is cause others trouble. All I want to do is cry but I would only look pitiful.

Leah took the chance to run after me and push me, like in one of those bull fights, into the ocean. She's fast. I didn't have enough time to react to her. I felt a huge wave crash over me. Right now was not the best time to taste the salt water. I jumped out of the ocean and landed in an area away from Leah. I wonder on how I can stop her. I bet something ticked her off before she found me earlier. I can't be the cause of this type of rage right?

I saw her charging for me once again. I do not want to be touched by those teeth, and was able to dodge her this time. I don't want to fight her. It's not worth it and even though she said those things to me I don't hate her. I want her to find the happiness she deserves like what I want for myself.

While I was trying to find a way to stop her, Leah charged at me and this time her teeth got a hold of my arm and she was dragging me into the cliff. Gawd why do I always have to be thrown into that blasted cliff. It was not as hard as when Nat did it. I was able to kick her off of me. I looked at my arm and noticed that blood was dripping down to my hand and staining the sand I was standing on. There was a huge and deep cut. She was down for a couple of seconds. Right now my arm was healing slowly, and I don't have the nerve to hurt her.

When Leah was going to charge me again another wolf jumped on her and they were fighting. The other wolf bit her and she was scratching the other one to get him off. The other wolf threw her into the ocean, I'm guessing as a way to cool her off. That's not a good joke.

I looked closely at the wolf that helped me. I could tell that it was Jacob with his russet colored fur and I made contact with his chocolate brown eyes. He nodded his head to the direction of his house wanting me to run over there as he deals with Leah. I nodded and headed my way back to his house.

When I got back into Billy's house, Billy looked at my arm in surprised. I told him, "Long story. I'm going to go into your bathroom to wash it off." I made a fast walk there. I examined it. I the deep bite mark she left on me have gone away and the blood stopped dripping. All I have to do is wash the dried off blood.

I wondered on what she said to me was true. Do the other wolves think that I'm a burden to them? I'm guessing she knows of my love for Jacob. I guess he really has imprinted on Bella if that's what she meant or she was trying to make me feel miserable. Why me! Why does she have to take her anger out on me!

I felt hot tears coming down on my cheeks. I just want to have a good cry with no one around. Why can't I be what I am without others discriminating me! I want to scream to loud but I don't want to do that around Billy. I wished that I never existed then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. Nathaniel wouldn't be after me no one would feel threatened by me, and my human friends wouldn't have to be in danger. I just want all of this to stop! The tears started to come down harder until I heard a loud bang of a door opening.

I heard the loud footsteps of Jacob. I heard him walking closer t the bathroom. I quickly wiped my tears and grabbed the rag again trying to find any spots of blood I missed. I don't want him to know I was crying. When Jacob got here his face was hard and then softens when he saw me. I was trying to breathe evenly.

He walked up and hugged me in a warm embrace. "Don't lie to me and say you weren't crying. It's okay if you cry around me. I wouldn't feel calm if I was you and she said those things to me. I was so mad when I was finding you and stumbled upon her attacking you like that. My anger rose on when I was in my wolf form reading her thoughts on what she said to you. Just please don't listen to her. She's just mad and taking it out on something and she just saw you there. I'm so sorry I was asleep on when you arrived. I…" he was cut off by my loud sobs. Everything that I was feeling about life itself was pouring out.

The whole vampires against me thing, Nathaniel and his plans, dragging Jacob and his pack into this, my parents, dragging the Cullen's into this, and of course the safety of my friends, but most of all the hatred I feel for myself. I started to hold him tighter not wanting to let go. I don't remember having a good cry until right now. I just want everything to be okay between us. As long as he's my very good friend I'll be fine.

I started to feel my breathing coming back to normal. I started to loosen my grip on him as my tears went dry. I let go of him and smiled shyly. "Thank you."

He gave me his beautiful smile and said, "No problem. Remember I'm protecting you because I want to protect you. The others want to fight those vampires because it's our job. Leah is still naïve like the rest of us. She doesn't completely understand the whole situation, but over time I hope she will. Because right now you're the only thing most important to me right now to protect." He said that with such confidence that it made me blush.

Does he really mean that? Suddenly I felt my heart starting to feel less empty. The more I'm around him the more I see why I imprinted on him. He's caring, loyal, protective, and someone who I can fully trust completely. "I'll be sure to remember that." That sounded stupid.

He smiled warmly at me and started messing up my hair. "I don't know if you want to but you can watch the rest of us train and you can see on how we get prepared for battle and Leah will not be there."

That sounds perfect to get my mind off of what happened today. "Yeah I'll come." I can't wait to start training with them. This could be a turning point.


End file.
